A New Beginning
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: This is just what I think could have happened between Rory and Tristan had they had a slightly different meeting. Trory!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

A/N: I have always loved Trory so I decided to write about them, and maybe explore how had their meeting been slightly different they could have had a good relationship

Ok so who to ask Mr… damn what was his name again? Oh well doesn't matter I just need find someone who can lend me their notes. But who? I didn't feel like asking anybody quite yet, if I wanted to make friends I didn't want to seem as though it would only be for help on catching up. That is why I thought he was angel the moment those words came out of his mouth.

"I can let you borrow my notes, if you want." He was tall with sandy blond hair and clear blue eyes. I was mesmerized by those eyes of his, I was drowning in them, but I didn't mind one bit. "Are you ok?" He asked with true concern.

"Oh yes… I just I would really love to borrow your notes it would really help me a lot." I looked at those lips of his they seemed so soft.

"Well then meet me by my car later, and then maybe I can give you a ride home?" He had led me into a corner by the lockers, I was trapped in by him I could smell his scent, it was a mix of cologne and something very similar to… coffee? No that was probably just my imagination, I just really wanted coffee as always.

"I uh well…" I was confused, embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks growing pink. "Why don't you just give them to me now?" I asked meekly his scent beginning to overpower my communication skills.

"Sorry no can do, how else am I going to make sure I get to see you again……" There was a grin on his face but a questioning look on his face I could tell he was concentrating extremely hard.

"Rory." I filled in for him, I didn't want the poor boy to hurt himself.

"Well Rory I need to guarantee that I will see you again and soon and this is all I can think of." My cheeks grew red and his grin grew.

"Well I'm pretty sure we'll still see each other in class, tomorrow maybe even later. So see even if you do give me the notes right now I'll still see you except I won't see you at your car but does that even really matter…." He shut me up with a kiss my first kiss, as quickly as it started it was over, and my face was red.

"My car is the black BMW it's in the first row of parking." He whispered into my ear. "Bye Mary." He said cheekily.

"It's Rory." Was all I could seem to get out as he drew away from me and started walking away all I could think of was that I had just had my first kiss well technically I just had my first kiss stolen by… wait what was his name, and why did that never come up?

"Wait what's your name?" I called out to him seeing as he was already down the hall.

"Tristan Dugrey, see ya Mary." He said and then he was gone blending in with the other twenty odd Chilton boys in that same hallway. I touched my lips lightly, remembering how his lips felt on mine but then as the bell rang I remembered what I was here for, school. So I quickly recomposed myself and walked down the hall to find room S206.

A/N: Ok I beg of you, I'm not kidding I'm begging, please, please review because if no one reviews I'll just think it sucks and leave it like this and you wont get to find out how their little meeting goes. So Review that's all I want.

Love U Lots- Ally


	2. BriberyBartering

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

A/N: Oh my gosh I love Trory fans so much! I received the same number reviews for my first chapter in this story than I have for three chapters in one of my other stories. Thank you so much for your comments, I love you all.

Bribery/Bartering

Ok I have a plan simple really, get the notes say thank you and leave at a fast pace. I didn't want to miss my bus, my mom would love that though, her knowing the fact that I miss the bus due to a boy not the actually missing the bus part, but the boy part.

I walked towards the parking lot, it didn't take me long to find him, he was leaning on his car looking extremely hot, I mean no bad thoughts, extremely……intelligent yes that is the word I meant to think. Right? I walked over to him my hand playing nervously with my backpack straps.

"Hi." I said blushing as I looked straight into his eyes; they were so intense I had to look away.

"Mary, your late." He said simply as he said as he opened the passenger side door and walked over to the driver side and got in himself.

"What are you doing? And how am I late, school just got out."

"So you actually went to your last class?" He asked confused.

"Yes." I said a bit defensively. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry I forgot you were knew for a moment." I gave him a curious look. "Get in." He said motioning to the open passenger door.

"I can't I have to catch the bus."

"Don't worry I'll drive you."

"I don't live here I live out in Stars Hallow."

"Doesn't matter I don't have anything planned but spending time with you." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Why don't you just give me the notes and I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hope in my voice.

"Nah uh. Get in Mary."

"It's Rory."

"Fine get in, Rory." I sighed.

"Don't worry I won't bite, that is unless you like that sort of thing." I narrowed my eyes at him. "It was joke come on I'll be on my Sunday school boy behavior." He said while giving me puppy dog eyes. My walls crumbled and my plan went right out the window.

"Fine but your taking me straight home."

"Aye, aye." I got in grumbling and we drove off out of the school's view.

* * *

"You're a Gilmore right?" He asked as we sped along the road.

"Yeah, does that matter?"

"No it's just, don't the Gilmore's have a mansion here in Hartford?"

"Well yeah but my Grandma and Grandpa are the ones that live there. My mom and I, we live in Stars Hallow it's a small town where everyone know everyone else." I saw him smile and it looked sincere.

"You know I always wanted to live in a place like that." He didn't seem to want to look at me.

"Like what?" His composure had changed.

"A place where you know people because you all live next to each other, and you don't have to know them because of business deals or the stupid balls everyone attends that is if you meet the right quota for money." Then all of sudden cocky Tristan was back. "So I'm meeting the mom am I? Jeeze Gilmore who knew you liked to rush things."

"Shut up." I said smacking him playfully on the chest. "And who exactly said you were going to meet my mother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I don't know I think I would like to see this town of yours and wouldn't your mom worry if people saw you with a strange boy walking around town?"

"So I'm giving you the tour now am I?"

"Well of course how else are you going to get my notes?"

"You know this is considered bribery."

"Think of it as bartering I trade my notes for an infamous afternoon with Rory Gilmore." I bit my lip, was it a wise choice? But what harm could come out of it?

"You know I can do that for you if you want?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Bite your lip." Suddenly it was very hot, in his car.

"Oh um…" He saved me from having to say anything.

"So is it a deal?"

"Sure but you have to behave or people will think I brought a heathen into the town. And then what will they think of me?" He laughed huskily.

"You are such a Mary."

"What does that even mean?" I asked as I saw us approaching the sign welcoming us into Stars Hallow.

A/N: Review tell me what you think, even if you don't like it, and if you don't well then tell me why maybe I can change it then again maybe I won't. TRORY FANS ROCK!!!

Love U Lots- Ally


	3. A Simple Way to Test Your Breath

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

A/N: I love you all so much I have so many reviews and that makes me so happy that I just had to make a new chapter as fast as possible. And this will be part one because Tristan's visit to Stars Hallow in my opinion needs to take up two chapters and two long chapters at that, so enjoy.

Chapter 3

A Simple Way to Test your Breath

"Mary, where are we going?" Tristan asked as I led him out of his car and down the street we were heading to Luke's Diner, if I was going to show Tristan the town I would need caffeine and lots of it.

"Well you said you wanted a tour so I am giving you a tour, Tristan. But first I need coffee and then I'll need to check in with my mom, which means I'll have to bring her a cup, no wait actually if you want her to like you, you better get her a cup of coffee." Tristan just looked at me like I was crazy. "What is my hair messed up?" I started to worry and grabbed at my hair, but soon his hands grabbed mind and pulled them away from my head.

"No Mary, it's not your hair it's just do you really want coffee now I mean it is in the afternoon and most people drink coffee in the morning."

"Oh that, of course I want coffee it is the elixir of life, and don't let my mother hear you say anything about it being bad to drink coffee right now or she will make your stay afternoon here hell." I gave him a bright smile and then led him into Luke's Diner.

"Hey Luke." I said energetically as I sat at the counter.

"Hi, Rory." He then looked to my side and saw Tristan.

"Who's the boy?" He didn't seem too happy to see him.

"This is Tristan he is going to help me catch up on my work by letting me borrow his notes."

"Has Lorelai met him?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't be nice." I said giving him a hard look.

"Yes it does, what do you want?"

"Ok let me get five cups of coffee."

"You know if you keep drinking that junk you'll stop growing."

"Well the good thing is that I personally love me height right now."

"Well you'll be the only one; all the other people will just pity you for it."

"Hey, that's mean and the only way I will not tell my mother is if you give me my coffee."

"Alright but I hope you know you're just slowly killing yourself."

"Hey no need to badmouth the goods, just serve them." He gave me an annoyed look but then grabbed five Styrofoam cups and then serving the bitter sweet hot liquid in them and then handed them to me. "Thank you Luke."

"Uh, huh what will you have?" Luke roughly asked Tristan, and Tristan look slightly scared.

"Well um, I don't think I'll get anything…sir." I elbowed him and contained my laugh.

"You need to get my mom a cup." He looked at me incredulously.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, why?"

"You have five cups isn't that enough?"

"No you'll need to buy her a cup."

"Ok, may I get a cup of coffee?" Luke just nodded at him and gave him a cup. Then we paid and got out of there, when we were finally out of the diner I started to laugh and Tristan looked at me as though I was crazy….again.

"What?" He asked as he looked around.

"I'm sorry it's just that you called Luke Sir." I swear I thought I could see a small faint red tint in his cheeks but soon it was gone.

"Hey that guy is intimidating, almost as much as my grandpa and I always have to call him sir, so I just figured that I had to call him the same."

"Ok I'm sorry that was just the first time I have ever heard anyone call Luke sir." We walked on and we started to pass by miss Patty's dancing class. Where she was outside drinking tea.

"Hello Rory," She said as we were right out front.

"Hi, Miss patty."

"Who is your very fine gentlemen escort?"

"This is Tristan he is from my school."

"Well hello, Tristan." I stifled a laugh as she checked Tristan out and Tristan just looked at me.

"Well don't be rude Tristan go at least shake her hand." I said mischievously. He hesitantly walked up to her and extended his hand and all of a sudden she had him in her arms giving him a hug. I didn't want to be too mean so I decided to save him. "Well sorry ms. Patty but we have to meet my mother." She gave a sigh and released him, then when he was walking back towards me he jumped a little. When we were out of earshot He turned to me.

"Do you know what she did? She just pinched my butt!"

"Oh please you know you liked it."

"Well I know I am irresistible but there is an age limit."

"Not to Miss Patty well just count yourself lucky that you aren't eighteen yet. After that you are on your own." I gave him a cheeky grin and led him onwards.

"So where are we going?" He asked as we walked down a street with a couple of houses.

"To see my mom."

"No I know that I just mean where are we going as in your house her work, chose one of these please."

"Oh, um her work she works at the Independence Inn it's a really nice, quaint hotel."

"How far is this place, because we really could just go get my BMW."

"Oh be quiet I hate doing any form of exercise and yet I can make it there, besides it's not that far, basically anyplace in Stars Hallow is within walking distance."

"You guys have no movie theatre how sad."

"Yeah we do, where it sort of is one there is this big red couch and a whole bunch of other chairs and it's really just a living room with a projector in it, but it's really comfortable and it's fun to sneak food in." He gave me a small smile, and started looking around the street.

"So where is your house?"

"Oh it's just a couple of blocks away we'll have to stop off there after seeing my mom and then we can walk back to your car where you can buy me a cup of coffee and then give me your notes and then you can go home or wherever." I said with a laugh.

"Hey where did all your coffee go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just had four cups of coffee in your hand and now you only have one."

"Duh, I drank it all but this is one is for my mom. In fact do you have gum that way my mom can't tell that I have had four while we only got two for her."

"How would she know?"

"Oh trust me she can smell it in my breath, so gum please." I pleaded.

"Here you go," He said as he pulled out a packet of gum from his pocket. "And you know after you are done chewing I can check your breath for you."

"No thanks I don't want you smelling my breath."

"Well I wouldn't smell it."

"Then how would you…..?" I started to ask but he cut me off by stopping me from walking by grabbing my arm and then he leaned in close enough to whisper in my ear.

"Simple, all I would do is this." Then his lips where on mine and yet too soon they were gone and he started walking on, while I stood there speechless. Then he looked back at me with a wolfish grin, "So you coming Mary or do I need to go and carry you around town?"

"I'm quite fine thank you," I said as I rushed ahead to meet him. "And you need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He was playing innocent.

"Kissing me."

"Do I not kiss well?" He feigned hurt.

"It's not that it's that I just met you and well I don't just go kissing people."

"So I do kiss well? Right?"

"That is not the point!" I said annoyed by the fact that he wouldn't just follow what I was saying.

"Oh so I do kiss good, well in that case." Then his lips were on mine again and again he left me there standing. "Mary that offer to carry you is still good you just say the word." My cheeks were burning as I caught up to him and decided that I would just get that afternoon over with so that he would leave me alone and I could study in peace.

Yeah not much to say except that I don't like how it turned out, but I'll let you guys decide good or bad? Review please!  
Love U Lots- Ally


	4. Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I loved them all, well time for Tristan to meet mommy dearest. Enjoy!

"Ok, Tristan stop." I said as we were right outside the Independence Inn.

"What you want another kiss, well your wish will be granted." He said with a smirk and then started to lean towards me, but I quickly moved out of the way.

"No, we need to set some ground rules before we go in there."

"Rules?" He asked incredulously

"Yes rules, for example no kissing me in front of my mother, no being arrogant well not at least until she drinks her coffee. This leads me to my next rule you must say hi then hand her the cup, after she takes a drink you will be allowed to talk."

"Why?"

"That way she'll like you or at least tolerate you." He started grinning.

"So you want your mom to like me, huh?"

"No, well yes, but just so she won't freak out about you driving me here."

"Uh, huh sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well just that I know you want your mom to like me because you do."

"What no, that is so insane, I just met you."

"And yet we've kissed three times." My cheeks turned pink I did not want to talk about that out here where anybody could hear us.

"That was all you."

"Really I remember you kissing me back."

"Let's just go in you…..you spawn Satan!" I said exasperated.

"Spawn of Satan, not very original Mary but I like it." He said as though he was really thinking about it.

"You're not meant to like it, it's an insult." I huffed.

"I'm sure Satan wouldn't think that."

"You would know you are its spawn." We just grinned at each other and walked up the stairs to the entrance.

"Fruit of my loins!" My mother called as soon as we entered.

"Hi, mom." I said hugging her as she approached us.

"You're here early, and who is this?" She said noticing Tristan.

"This is Tristan; he has some notes I need so he offered to give me a ride." I said nervously.

"I see," She said giving Tristan the once over.

"Hi, Ms. Gilmore," He said shaking her hand. "Oh, I brought this for you." He said handing her the coffee she took it gratefully and took a large drink.

"You can call me Lorelai, Ms. Gilmore, is too formal for me."

"Oh mom, I brought you another cup, just don't tell Luke."

"Scouts honor." She said crossing her hear with her fingers, Tristan just smiled at her antics. "So you go to Chilton too, I presume by your uniform."

"Yes, ma'am. And if you don't mind me saying you don't look like a mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well I have to get back to work, Rory I'll talk you later, I might work late, so order take out and save me some, oh and pick up some coffee we ran out of it this morning."

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye, Lorelai." She gave me one more hug.

"I want details on the blonde, when I get home." She whispered into my ear.

"Bye mother." I said then she walked away.

"Come on I want to go home and drop off my bag." I said as I led him down the road. "Don't worry it'll take us less than ten minutes, to get there so no whining."

"Your mom is so young and seems so cool."

"She is, and where you checking out my mom?" I asked playfully.

"Are you jealous Mary, 'cause you shouldn't worry I only have eyes for you."

"I bet you say that to all the other Mary's" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Well I do but this is the first time I was telling the truth."

"Come on Casanova." We finally got to my house and I quickly abandoned my bag on the porch and kept on walking with Tristan to the town square.

"So, what I don't get to see the house, or your room?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, now come on." We walked back fast to the Town Square while I told Tristan about all the people in the town Such as Kirk, Babette, and Taylor. "Ok um, well I guess I should go buy coffee." I said as we neared Doose's Market. "Do you want to come, with me, or you know you can go home if you want, I'll just need to get those notes." I wasn't sure why I was so nervous.

"No, it's cool, Mary I'll come with you." We walked into Doose's and then I saw Dean. He was stacking frozen peas. And I'm not sure why but I didn't want Tristan to see him. When did he start working here?

"Come on." I said leading Tristan to the coffee isle and then grabbing two big cans and then going to pay for them, but just my luck the cashier traded with Dean so now we were going to pay with him.

"Hi," Dean said sweetly as he began to scan the labels.

"Hi." I said as my cheeks grew pink.

"Well have a good day." He said as he handed me the plastic bag.

"Yeah." I said grabbing the bag from him.

"Bye."

"Bye." We walked out the store and started heading towards Tristan's car.

"So what was that all about?" He asked.

"What was what all about?" I asked confused.

"The whole hi thing with bagboy?"

"Hey that's mean, and that was nothing he is new in town, and I just met him the afternoon when I left my old school."

"So there is nothing between you two?"

"Nope."

"Good." He said.

"Why is that good?" I asked laughing.

"Because I like to be the one and only." He said as we reached his car.

"One and only what?"

"The one and only that you do this with." He then kissed me; it was short and sweet just like all the other ones were.

"Well that would be up to me wouldn't it?" I said as we pulled apart. "You should give me those notes now."

"Right, we did have a deal." He then opened his car and pulled out a notebook. "Here, knock yourself out."

"Thanks and I will." I said as I grabbed the notebook.

"You know I could stay if you want to have a study date." He said wiggling his eyebrows. What he really meant is Want to make out?

"No, I don't think so I actually have to study."

"Well Mary I am shocked what exactly did you have in mind, if not studying." He asked in feign shock.

"Come on Spawn of Satan I know what you were thinking."

"And you know you like it." He said getting nearer, he tried to kiss me again but I turned my face so he kissed my cheek. "Tease." He whispered into my ear. "Well I have to go, so I'll see you at school, tomorrow." I nodded my head.

"Thanks for the notes, bye." He gave me a quick kiss and then got in his car and sped away. Five, that is how many times he has kissed me, and I have enjoyed all of them.

A/N: So tell me if you think I'm rushing them along, I don't want to make Rory seem as though she would rush into something, I'm trying to keep her shy yet open to him. So tell me what you think, by reviewing!! By, the way I have a question and I know it sounds weird because I'm writing a Trory but I have to know, why do they call Rory and Jess fics, literati?

Love U Lots- Ally


	5. Girl Talk

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

A/N: So sorry I know it's been a long time, please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

Girl Talk

When I got home I started to look through his notebook and taking some notes of my own. When I was finally finished with that and all the other homework I had, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already eleven at night. I could feel my eyes sag from tiredness, and my stomach grumbled due to the lack of food in the last few hours. So I packed up my stuff and searched the kitchen to find some old Chinese food that I could reheat.

When I finally settled myself on the couch in front of the T.V with my food I heard the door open. Then I saw my mom walk into the living room.

"Hey she said sitting down and taking off her shoes while simultaneously eating some of my food. I looked at her and knew I should tell her about Tristan and all those interesting kisses we shared. She would want to know and if I don't tell her tomorrow someone from town will, so I might as well besides she wouldn't judge. So I plucked up my courage.

"Mom, I have something to tell." At my serious tone she looked straight into my eyes. "So you met Tristan right, he was nice, you liked him, right?"

"Sure kiddo, what is this about?" She said as she sat cross legged on the couch.

"Right, well um, he kissed me today and yeah, so yeah." I finished that sentence with a very confused look.

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, are you mad?" I asked fearing the worst.

"It wasn't forced was it?" She was dead serious.

"Oh no of course not, I mean he caught by surprise but I didn't push him away."

"So you like him?"

"Yes, well I don't know I do but I feel like it's going a bit fast you know once I think about it but when I was with him, it didn't you know"  
"Ok well yes I mean to kiss a guy the first day you meet him is a bit fast, but I mean one kiss never hurt anybody." I blushed at that comment.

"Five, actually."

"What?" She was very surprised by this.

"Five times we kissed five times. It was nice." She took a deep breath. "Are you ok mom?" she nodded weakly.

"It's just you know you leave for school an unkissed girl you come back with five it's a bit extreme."

"I know I knew it was a bit fast. God he probably thinks I'm slut." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"No, look five kisses does not make thee a slut, it just makes you really into him, and obviously he was into you, I could even tell, Luke could even tell."

"Luke, what about Luke."

"He called asked me if he wanted me to have him come over with food as an excuse to check that Tristan had left. Obviously I told him no." We just sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Ok so what should I do about Tristan?"

"Look if you like him kid, and he likes you there is no need to rush. Get through one day without kissing him, if it's boring between the two of you it was purely physical but if you can talk without having to make out then you two will be fine and it's no going too fast." I nodded taking not of all this in my head.

"Ok now tell me how your day went!" She was excited and hyper and so I began to tell her everything from my first class, to taking notes on Tristan's notes. When I was finally done she looked into my eyes and I saw in hers a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"So you really like him, huh." I nodded my head.

"Yeah I think so; I mean he seems really fun, I'm just worried that we won't have much in common and that oh I don't know he was just playing with me today." With that thought my smile turned into a frown. "I mean he was the boy who gave me my first kiss and he seems like the guy who could just stand around and a girl would come to him. I don't have any experience at all what if I seem immature to him or what if I just don't have it in me to flirt and giggle. I mean I guess that it's not genetic because you can just smile and giggle then twirl your hair and the guy is on the floor. What if I just don't have it in me?" She hugged me as she began to speak.

"Oh baby, don't worry, this things will just come to you, it's natural. Don't overanalyze things because that is when you come out looking confused. Just do what feels right."

"Ok and what happens when I make a fool of myself?"

"Well if that were to happen then laugh it off, if you make a joke of it they will think that maybe you did it on purpose or you're mature enough to point out your own mistakes." I yawned as I tried to take note and not fall asleep.

"Got it, be natural, don't kiss him tomorrow, and what about the hair twi……." I didn't get to finish my thought as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: what do you think? please review, and again I am so sorry about the wait, it's just the end of the school year, so more projects and essays and I only get like five hours of sleep so try to be patient.

Love U Lots- Ally


	6. No Kissing!

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

A/N: So sorry I know it's been a long time, please forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Hope you enjoy this and thank you for all your lovely reviews.

No Kissing!

Ok, no kissing no kissing, if he tries to then moved your head, but no kissing. I kept repeating this to myself as I walked down the hall to my locker. When I got there and opened I saw Tristan down the hall talking to his friends suddenly I wished a I had a mirror in my locker. I never thought of buying I didn't think I was that vain that I needed to see myself every time I opened it, apparently when it comes to boys I do.

I looked back into my locker I didn't want him to think I was staring at him even though I was. As soon as I was done placing books in and taking a binder out I closed and was surprised to see Tristan there leaning against the lockers next to mine.

"Ah!" I had to grip my binder hard so not to drop it. "Don't do that." I said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Mare just wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice me and what your reaction would be. Should I be worried I mean I've been here for five minutes and when you do see me you shriek. Doesn't really encourage a guy." He said in mock hurt.

"Well Spawn of Satan I'm pretty sure you don't need any more encouragement." I said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah but some encouragement doesn't hurt, it means the girl likes me too."

"So wait you want to flirt with a girl knowing full well she likes you and you still want her to tell you that she likes you flirting with her?"

"Well you got basics of it." He said flashing me a grin.

"And what if this girl likes you just doesn't want to seem too forward?"

"Well that Mary is my favorite kind of girl, come on let me carry your books to class, don't want you to get mad at me for being late." I nodded my head and handed my books over.

"You know you take really good notes." I said as we entered class.

"Do I? Most teachers always tell me that I have too many details in them."

"No, they're good, thanks for letting me borrow them." I said handing his notebook back to him.

"Well thanks for giving me a tour of your town."

"Your welcome." We stood there for a while just smiling at each other until the bell rang and we had to sit down.  
"Mary come on." Was all Tristan said as he found me putting books in my locker at the beginning of lunch. As soon as I closed my locker Tristan pulled me out an entrance.

"Wait, what, where are we going?" I asked confused as we walked away from the school, towards the parking lot.

"I'm taking you to lunch. None of that cafeteria food for you." I had to smile at the excitement in his voice.

"Tristan, I don't know."

"Come on?" He asked as he opened the passenger door for me, while giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but I better not be late to class."

"Oh don't worry about that." He said as he drove out of the parking lot. He drove down a small street and soon I saw about five different type of fast food restaurants in one corner.

"Ok so let me get this straight we ditched the cafeteria food for greasy food?" I asked since all there was, was fast food places.

"That is exactly what we did." He said cheekily.

"Good, you are starting to know how to please a Gilmore girl."

"Well I could probably show you how I can please any girl." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ok first gross we are about to eat and second don't be so sure of yourself." I said with a smirk.  
-  
Tristan kept his promise I was not late to my next class and I was thoroughly satisfied with the burgers we had even though they were not as good as Luke's but still good. After the bell for the end of school rang I went to my locker to find Tristan there with a smile on his face.

"Hi." He said as I reached him.

"Hey." I said opening my locker, I placed my books inside and then turned to face him. "So how were your classes?"

"Good, but I kept wanting to do something." He then leaned forward to kiss me, this would be the third time he tried to kiss me, so I did what I had been doing all day I turned so he kissed my cheek instead.

"That's sweet." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me weird but shook his head and then grabbed my hand.

"You want me to give you ride home?" I smiled at him he sounded so sweet and considerate.

"If you have time to, if not it's ok."

"I would love to spend the afternoon with you again." He said as he kissed my hand. It just all seemed to fast, too fast for me to be comfortable with him, too fast for him to be over so many times at my house.

"I would like that too but I have to study I'm really behind I need to do some extra work." It wasn't a complete lie, I did need to work and I was behind. I also wanted to slow down a bit, but then I saw his face fall and it hurt.

"It's ok I'll still take you I want to spend some time with you." He sounded so sincere it hurt.

"You know maybe you can stay for and hour or two, we can go hang out, at the pond and you can help me study." I wanted to make him happy again.

"I'd like that." He said and then interlaced our fingers. We walked out to the parking lot and then he drove down to Stars Hallow.  
-  
-  
"So do you really think that?" I asked laughing as we sat under a tree near the pond on a blanket.

"Do I really think that, my chemistry teacher wants to kill me?" He looked like he was thinking and then a second later, "Yes I honestly do, either that or he just hates all the hot, sexy students in his class." He said cheekily.

"You are so humble." I said with sarcasm, as I pushed him lightly, and began to giggle. We had books strewn across the blanket where we had started to study but then lost concentration. We still had our Chilton uniforms on but our blazers were on the floor and our shirts were unbutton mine to show a white tank top underneath while his showed a white wife-beater due to the hot sun. I looked at my watch clock it was already five I really needed to start my homework or I would be up late.

"Ok Spawn of Satan we really need to do this homework."

"Then that is my cue to leave." I laughed.

"I thought it would be, come on help me clean this up." We packed everything up and straightened up our shirts, well at least I did. We walked back to my house where his car was. As soon as we put everything inside the house I walked him out to his car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Mary." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Of course." I gave him a hug and again he tried to kiss me but I turned away.

"Is everything ok Mary, today you seem I don't know like you don't want me to kiss you. What happened yesterday we were ok."

"We are ok, it just I think we are going a bit too fast and I want slow down. Is that ok?" I was nervous I wasn't sure how he would react and I didn't plan on telling him about how I felt. He sighed with relief?

"Mary you scared me, I thought it was something else. Of course it's ok I just wish you would have told me sooner instead of having me think that I did something wrong." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course you didn't." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go bye."

"Bye." We looked at each other for a while I wanted to kiss him but I wanted this to be more than kissing so I hugged him instead and sent him home. As soon as I got inside the house I started my homework and studied all the things they had already learned. When I was finally done it was late and I was tired so I headed off to bed. Leaving a note for my mom telling her that Tristan had come over that way she wouldn't think I was keeping something from her.

A/N: ok tell me what you think and sorry for the wait but I actually had this ready a while ago I just couldn't submit any documents and it was weird. So anyways review.

Love U Lots- Ally


	7. I Cheated!

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot. 

AN Ok, so sorry, this chapter was actually ready a long time ago, I just haven't had time, so here you go.

It was already Friday afternoon and the bell for the end of school was about to ring in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I have officially survived my first week of Chilton, and it was a blast. It really was all due to Tristan I mean we did go a little fast that first day but since then he has understood and we have gone slowly. I mean besides the usual hand holding nothing ever really happens to make us be in a relationship it just looks like we are friends. I walk to my locker where I know Tristan will be waiting to take me home then we will spend the afternoon outside talking for about three hours and then he will go home; this is the comfortable pattern we have gone into since Monday.

"Mary, what took you so long?" He asked as I reached him.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"Come on lets go." He said and as soon as I placed my books in my locker he grabbed my hand and led me out to his car where he drove me home.

"Are you coming inside?" I asked as was about to get out and he had made no move to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Didn't I tell you Mommy dearest wants to talk before her big charity event, but I can come later." I guess I wouldn't get my usual Tristan time.

"Can't, first official Friday Night Dinner."

"Right." He looked crestfallen. "Call me when it's over?"

"Of course." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out; I waved to him as he drove off. When I got inside it felt oddly lonely, I was so used to spending my afternoon with Tristan it was weird. But I shook it off it was way too early to get attached to this guy. So I decided to check the messages.

"Hey Rory, its mommy." This was the first and only message that was on the machine. "I was just calling to tell you to pick up flowers for tonight, and to send Tristan home early, you got that Tristan!" She said playfully. "Well love you kiddo see you in a while." I erased the message and went to go change into something more comfortable so I could go into the town square and buy the flowers.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you looking for anything specific?" Asked a deep voice from behind me. I turned around quickly to find Dean, the new guy.

"Oh hey." I said surprised.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Um, no not really just something for my grandparents." We were standing outside the shop where the flowers were kept. "So Doosie has you on flower duty now?" I asked looking around.

"Well I'm just adding new ones to the collection." He motioned to the large bundle of flowers in a box.

"Oh," I said nodding my head. "Maybe you could help me." I asked.

"Well that is my job." He said as we walked around looking at all the flowers.

"Do you have yellow ones?"

"You like yellow?" He asked shifting through the flowers.

"It's my favorite color."

"Why?"

"Cause of the sun, it's just so powerful and yet yellow always seems like a weak color." He looked at me and there was this weird look in his eyes and then he handed me a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Your favorite flowers?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes they are but I can't take those my Grandma hates them, says they're not proper flowers, I just want any other kind of yellow flowers." He went back to looking and then came up with yellow tulips.

"Is this ok?"

"Perfect." I grabbed them from him and started to look at them.

"So how long have you lived here." I was so interested in the flowers his question startled me.

"Oh um all my life well actually I was born in Hartford but when I was still a baby my mom moved us out here." He wanted to make conversation I could tell but I had to get home.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said and then I paid for the flowers and I started to walk away.

"Rory wait." I turned around and he came up to me.

"I don't think I told you but it was nice to meet you." Then he kissed my cheek, I was so surprised I didn't do anything and then I just walked home in shock.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" My mom asked me for the tenth time as we are coming back home from my Grandparents house.

"Nothing mom." I sighed, I hadn't told her about Dean but I think I am about to.

"Honey you were being all weird at dinner now tell mommy what is wrong." I had to tell her.

"I think I cheated on Tristan." I blurted. She just looked at me weird.

"Ok one when did you start dating Tristan and two who did you cheat with?" She asked as we drove along the highway.

"Ok technically I am not with Tristan but you know how we are even though I just met him on Monday. And it was with Dean."

"The new guy?" She asked astounded.

"The new guy." I confirmed.

"What did you two do?" She was worried now.

"Nothing he just kissed my cheek and we talked about flowers, but still I don't kiss any boys cheek except Tristan's and I especially don't let them kiss me!" I was starting to panic now.

"Baby don't worry it was nothing besides you and Tristan I'll admit are close, weirdly close since you just met but your not dating, your just being friends and this is good you need to be friends first before you can date, it'll make your bond much stronger." I sighed in relief, she always new what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks mom you are right, I'm just… I really like Tristan and he likes me and it's nice you know, and Dean acting like that just messed with my head, but your right." I leaned my head on the window as I calmed down.

"So how was you dinner from hell?" Tristan asked as I was getting ready for bed, I called him immediately as I got home.

"It was ok; I mean nothing too awful just it was very polite. How was it with your mom?" I asked as I started to brush out my hair.

"Well we talked about school, and she was very impressed that she has not gotten a call from the headmaster this week."

"Impressive."

"I know all thanks to you."

"Well what can I say I am a miracle worker." We were silent for a minute and then out of nowhere he sounded nervous.

"Mary I know we said we would take it slow but would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" I wanted to say yes but tomorrow was movie night with mom and she was very excited about it.

"No, but how about you come over tomorrow for movie night with my mom?" I hoped he said yes, I wanted to spend time with him. Then again would he really want to spend time with me and my mother?

"Yes." I was astounded by his answer.

"Ok, good." Was all I could say.

"Good. Call you tomorrow, Mary." I smiled at the mention of my nickname.

"Ok Spawn of Satan, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I clicked the phone off and then went to go see my mom.

"Hi mom." I said as I sat on the sofa next to her.

"Hi." She said confused.

"So you like Tristan, right?"

"He's ok." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Well then how would you feel about him coming over to share movie night with us?" I crossed my fingers.

"You sure?" She asked as she looked directly into my eyes, and I nodded.

"Of course he can." I squealed with joy and hugged her.

"Thank you mom!" She laughed and hugged me back.

"Ok, kiddo I get it your happy now go get some sleep so tomorrow Adonis will see you all pertty. I kissed her cheek and then headed off to bed, excited for the day to come.

AN please review!  
Love U Lots- Ally


	8. A Surprising Morning

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot.

A/N: Today was my last day of school and to celebrate I decided to write this. Hope it doesn't suck because I wrote it in like thirty minutes so it might not be so good.

A Surprising Morning

A very annoying ringing woke me up the next morning. I tried to ignore it but it would not go away, so finally I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily and a little angrily.

"Rory? It's me Tristan." I was happy to hear him and yet I wanted to strangle him for waking me up.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.

"It's already ten, were you still asleep?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Well I was that is until you woke me."

"Sorry, I just wanted……….." I sat up with concern he sounded weird.

"Are you ok?" All the sleepiness had left my voice.

"Yeah I just wanted to say good morning." A smile spread across my lips and I had to restrain myself from giggling like a preteen.

"Good morning." I replied.

"I also wanted to invite you to go eat lunch, I know we are going to watch a movie with your mom, but I would like to spend some time alone with you if it's ok." I wanted to jump up and down from excitement.

"That would be great."

"So I'll pick you up in two hours?"

"Yeah, that gives me enough time."

"Ok, see you in a while."

"Bye." We simultaneously hanged up. I couldn't control my excitement anymore and so I ran out my room and up to my mom's.

"Mom! Mom!" I squealed as I jumped up and down her bed.

"Oh…" She groaned. "What is it kid, because unless Brad Pitt is outside ready to make me his wife, and buy me my own coffee shop than there is no reason, I should wake up at ten in the morning on a Saturday?" I just smiled as she ranted.

"Tristan is going to come."

"Yes I know, but that isn't until the afternoon so let mommy get her sleep." She said as she pulled the covers over her.

"No." I said as I pulled them off her. "I mean he just called and asked if I could go to lunch with him and I said yes. He'll be here in and hour and fifty minutes." The thought just hit me and I realized I was still in my pajamas and he was going to be here soon. At least my mom finally woke up.

"Why didn't you say so, come on it's time to make you all purrrrty." She said as she got out of bed and pushed me down stairs, into the bathroom. "So you go and take a shower and I'll go and pick something nice out for you to wear." She then searched for a towel in the nearby closet. "Did he say where he wanted to go?" I shook my head as she handed me a towel. "Ok well that's ok just something cool and casual that in an instant with a change of shoes can be sophisticated and classy." She then shoved me in and closed the door in my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I got out of the shower, I found my mom in my room.

"Ok kid, so I got two choices for you." She said as she held up a baby blue summer dress that was strapless, in one hand and in the other was a pair of jeans and a nice blue shirt that had little rhinestones on it.

"What's with the blue?" I asked pointing to both of them.

"It brings out your eyes." She said it as though I should have known.

"Oh, um well I'll go with the jeans and the shirt?" I said unsurely.

"Good choice." She said throwing the dress into the closet. "It's a nice and classy shirt with casual pants so you'll fit in at a country club or Mc. Donald's." She said smiling. "Ok so dry your hair and curl it then put a little lip gloss on and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks mom. With out you I would have been lost." I said hugging her.

"Yeah you would have." She said playfully, and I smiled at her. "Now come on and get ready your Prince Charming is going to be here in a little more than an hour." She walked out of my room leaving me to finish getting ready.

Sometime later, I finally came out of my room fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ta-da!" I said as I did a little twirl for my mom.

"Wow you look great Rory."

"Really?" I really wasn't so sure but that was probably due to my nerves.

"Of course I mean then again it is genetically predetermined since moi is your mom." She joked as she place a hand on her chest over her heart.

"Well if you put it that way then of course I must look fabulous." I laughed.

"Of course." We shared a laugh. "Are you ready?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes." I said as I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes." I said with a shaky smile. "I mean I have spent a lot of time with him it just, this all kind of scares me mom, I've never felt like this."

"I know kiddo but you really like him I can tell, and from what I have seen he adores you and he is a good kid and I can't wait to spend more time with him this afternoon with our movie time. Oh about that make sure you guys get here in time for us to go get the movies and all our other supplies." I just nodded my head and then the door knocked.

"That's him." I said looking at her.

"That's him." We shared a smile and then she hugged me one of those motherly hug that made me so happy and feel lucky to have her as my mother. We broke apart and then I smiled and went to open the door there he stood looking so hot with his casual attire.

"Hi." I said shyly as I shamelessly checked him out.

"Hi." He said as he went to hug me. "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you."

"You know you look very hot in those clothes, I might just have a new outfit to replace you in my fantasies about you." He said with a wink.

"Well what do I usually wear in them?" I slyly asked.

"You're Chilton uniform but the skirt tends to be shorter and you wear leather boots."

"See its moment like these I'm not sure whether to be disgusted or flattered, Spawn of Satan."

"Oh Mary, you should be flattered, very flattered." A smirk was on his face and it made my knees weak.

"Big ego much." I went over to kiss his cheek.

"Well kids I think it's time you to get a move on." Mom said as she came out from behind me and started ushering us down the porch steps"Hi Lorelai." Tristan said as he led me down the steps.

"Hey there kid, you two go have fun and come back so we can have some more fun." We smiled at her and then he led me to his car where he opened the door for me then he got in and left my house.

"So Mary ready for the best date you will ever have?" He was so cocky and yet I loved it.

"Well unless Orlando Bloom is my date I think it could only be the second best date that I could ever have."

"You wound me; I mean I am so much hotter than Orlando Bloom."

"Dream on, but I guess spending time with you could make this my best date ever." He smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand to interlace my fingers.

"Well good because I can tell this will be my best date ever." I smiled as we sped away from the sign telling us we had just left Stars Hollow.

AN please review! Also quick question is my story getting boring because I keep getting less reviews and less reads for each chapter, and if it is getting boring tell me some things you would like to see happen that could make it more interesting.

Love U Lots- Ally


	9. Wow

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot.

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I just kind of broke up with my boyfriend and this chapter is all about a happy couple so it was really hard for me to write, but here you go I just finished writing it, hope you enjoy.

Wow

"Wow." Was all I could say as I looked around.

"Do you like it?" Tristan asked tentatively as he came closer towards me and grabbed my hand.

"You did this for me?" He chuckled at my comment.

"Duh, for whom else but my Mary would I go through all this trouble for?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, we had gone to the country club but he had led me out to the garden where there was a huge gazebo that was surrounded by rose bushes and there in the gazebo was a quant little table set for two. On the table was a box of donuts and three coffees, aside from that the table was set for breakfast with what looked like chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast and eggs.

"You are so sweet." I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on lets eat. I mean I know breakfast has passed but you just woke up so it's…"

"Perfect." I finished for him; I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Perfect." I wasn't sure if he was talking about the kiss or just repeating what I had said, but I didn't really care about it at the moment. We sat down and began to eat and when I took a sip of the coffee I was astonished to it have been from Luke's.

"When did you get this?" I asked happily surprised.

"Uh, no, no a Romeo never reveals his secrets."

"No it's a magician that never reveals his secrets, a Romeo, well he tends to die."

"Yeah, I'm going to try and avoid that outcome." I giggled at that.

"Let's hope you do. Then again if you do die spawn of Satan, you should leave me all of your CD's I mean it would only be fair." I had seen the collection he kept in his glove compartment they were pretty good even included the Bangles and Radiohead.

"I suppose but that hurts Mary it truly does have you only been in this relationship for the music, because if anything you should be in it for my looks." I rolled my eyes as he winked and grinned at me.

"I suppose I could be in it for that too. Gosh all the things I have to do to make you happy." We laughed at our own antics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we were done with breakfast, we walked around the garden holding hands and just talking something that I felt so comfortable doing with Tristan.

"So wait you, you my Mary took ballet." He suppressed a laugh.

"Yes and I was horrible at it, might I add."

"That couldn't be possible."

"Oh yes they took me out because I was a hazard to all the other girls." He couldn't contain his laugh at that. "Though that was not really my fault I mean how do you expect a girl to do a leap while reading, I have tried and have proven that it is just not possible."

"Well that's a good thing, because ballerinas tend to be all work and no play. And unexpectedly very angry little girls." We laughed together at that.

"Well what do you expect they are hungry little girls." We stopped by a rose bush where he plucked a white and pink flower for me.

"Here, a rose for my Juliet." He said as he bowed.

"While thank you my Romeo." I said taking it and curtseying.

"Come on my Juliet I think it's time to take you back home before your mother gets mad at us for being late." I looked at my watch and realized he was right; we had thirty minutes before we were supposed to meet my mom.

"Wow we spent the whole day here."

"Yeah I know it doesn't feel like it does it."

"No it doesn't." He gave me a sweet kiss before we headed out to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop at Luke's my mom is there." He pulled over and parked we got out and walked in hand in hand.

"Mini me and spawn of Satan!" My mom said as she came over and engulfed both of us in a hug.

"Mom how many cups of coffee have you had?" I asked a bit worried.

"Actually only five so far but guess what?" She asked jumping up and down a bit.

"What?" I asked getting excited by the tone of her voice.

"Guess who called?" She seemed really happy about it.

"Oh is it Chad Michael Murray he is so hot!" I asked getting excited just by being near my mom.

"Hey I am still here you do realize that don't you?" Tristan asked mock indignantly.

"Oh you hush." I said as I poked him. "So who called mom?"

"Chris." She said with eyes shining.

"Dad? Dad called." All the excitement had left my voice. "Why are we jumping up and down for that he always calls at least once a week."

"I know but this time he called to say that he will be coming to stay for three whole weeks with us."

"Really?" I was excited again now, my dad never really got spend more than a weekend with me and to have him for three whole weeks would be the best thing in the world. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know he just said he wanted to come over and that we should go have lunch this Monday coming up cause we needed to talk but he said it was about something good and that he couldn't wait to get here."

"So he gets here on Monday?"

"Yup Kiddo." I couldn't help but smile at the prospect of having him home with us. "Ok enough with the happy about your Dad," she said her tone of voice becoming serious. "Now is time for the all important part of movie night attaining the supplies. Therefore, you two go get the candy and ice cream while I get the movies and pizza. Bye Luke." My mom said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner.

"I'll see you later Luke." I said as I pulled Tristan out of there.

"You think Chad Michael Murray is hot?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"To die for." Was all I said as kept on tugging him along towards Doose's Market.

"You know some people say I look like him." I just giggled at him and then pulled behind a nearby tree.

"I guess you do, but." I kissed him lightly. "I have to admit I think you're hotter." He gave me a grin and captured my lips with his. His hand were on my hips as I encircled my around his neck, grabbing onto his hair. His tongue tentatively licked my lips, I gasped a bit in shock and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth. When breathing became necessary, we pulled apart. "Wow. You mister have a very good talent for that." I said as he gave me one last chaste kiss.

"You aren't so bad your self. Come on my Mary." He pulled me out from behind the tree and we went inside the market.

"Ok so we need at least the basics." I said as I walked down the isles.

"Which would be?" He as he grabbed a basket for us to put our stuff.

"Oh you know chocolate, sour candy, marshmallows, and licorice and jelly beans." He smiled at me, as I began to load up the basket with the sweets.

"Do you plan to kill me of a sugar overdose?" He joked as I kept adding more candy.

"No, I think life would be now become boring with out you so I guess I'll have to keep you around for a while." I gave him a smile and kissed him on the jaw. "Come on we still have to go get ice cream and besides if we kiss in the store Doose will probably read us all these laws against public display of affection." I said as I pulled him by his shirt to the back of the store where the freezers where at. "Chocolate chip ok with you?" I asked looking up at him.

"That would be great." He said as I grabbed a tub of it and led him down to the register. I looked around as they began to ring us up and I noticed Dean wasn't there today.

"Looking for someone?" Tristan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I sighed and leaned into him.

"No, there is no reason to." He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Come on lets go." He grabbed our bags and led me out to where his car was parked by Luke's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do realize your mom is slightly crazy?" Tristan whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but giggle as I looked at my mom singing along with the ompa lompas.

"You might not want to let her hear that she might not like you that much, anymore." All three of us were sitting on the floor, I was leaning on Tristan as his hands were resting on my stomach. All the food was gone and most of the sweets were too, and we were watching Willy Wonka for the third time.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Lorelai adores me." He said with a grin.  
"Yeah well I adore you too." I said kissing his cheek.

"Then why did you let me eat all that." He groaned.

"It's not my fault you didn't just stop with pizza. No you had to have ice cream and candy." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You know you two I am still in the room." Mom said which made Tristan move a little away from me while I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry mom." I said while I blushed.

"That's ok." She said as she gave a yawn. "I need go to bed anyhow." She said looking at the time. "Do you want to stay over Tristan it's kind of late and well I don't want you driving in your condition."

"Ok yeah, thanks Lorelai."

"No problem just remember Rory stays in her room you stay in the living room, don't make me come down here with a shot gun later." Lorelai said giving them a smile as she began to trudge up the stairs.

"You know Mary, I really enjoyed my day today." He said pulling me closer.

"So did I." I said as I leaned into him, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the warmth he gave off.

"And I'm really glad that Lorelai trusts me enough to stay the night, which is why you should go to your room now." I groaned into his chest.

"But I'm comfy here."

"I know so am I, but I respect you and Lorelai too much to disobey her. God what have you Gilmore's done to me, before I met you I would have exploited this situation to the fullest."

"I don't believe that Tristan you're too nice."

"Most of the girls at our school wouldn't say that you know."

"Actually most girls' fawn over you, I've seen them."

"Yeah but it's not because of my personality." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking.

"You know I don't really care how you were or acted before me, because well I just don't care, and you're right about me needing to get up. So let me just go get you some blankets and pillows, be right back." I said as I got up and walked to the closet in the hallway, coming back carrying the goods. However, before I could fix up the couch for him he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards my room.

"What are you doing Tristan?" I asked confused.

"Well this was our first date and since I can't walk you home, since I'm staying over I at least want to walk you to your room."

"At least let me fix up the couch for you."

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it, I am a big boy after all." He said with a wink and a smile, as we reached my door. "Goodnight, Rory Gilmore."

"Goodnight, Tristan DuGrey." With that said, he leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss possible.

"Sweet dreams, My Mary."

"Night, Spawn of Satan." I gave him one last hugged then went into my room closing the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed tired but happy.

A/N: Please review.

Luv U Lots-Ally


	10. The Call

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot.

A/N: I just finished writing it, hope you enjoy. Oh just in case some people didn't get it in the last chapter the whole mention of Chad Micahel Murray was supposed to be funny ironic because I knows he plays Tristan, I got a review about and just thought I would bring it up.

The Call

I woke up very early for a Sunday morning; it was seven in the morning. I stumbled out of my bed and got ready I didn't want Tristan to see me with bed hair then I went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As I was turning it on, I heard the song, Strawberry Shortcake, confused since it was coming from the living room I went to check it out. Tristan was passed out on the couch and looking very peaceful. I couldn't help but smile, and then I realized that the music was coming from his pants; I carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. This screen kept flashing the name Paris, I didn't he would mind so I walked into the kitchen to answer as to not wake him.

"Hello?" I asked as I began to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Who is this?" A very angry aggressive female voice answered.

"Rory." I said uncertainly.

"Oh you must be the help, you know Tristy gets mad when they answer his phone, oh never mind, tell him I'm coming back this Tuesday night and that I am a little angry that he hasn't called for over two weeks, I mean I am his girlfriend, but he can make it up to me with a present. You better tell him all of this, or your ass is out." Before I could reply, she huffed and hanged up on me.

I felt angry, and betrayed all those times I had spent with Tristan, he was just playing with me, just playing with my emotions! How could he, I held back my tears and stormed into the living room.

"Get up." I said as I pushed his chest, he mumbled something about chocolate, and made me angrier. "Get up!" I said smacking his chest, he woke up startled.

"Mary what's wrong." That name, that damn name!

"Get out of my house, now."

"What? Why?" He was confused and seemed hurt but I really didn't care now.

"Why, well your girlfriend." I could see his eyes bug out. "Yeah you remember her right… Paris, well she told me to tell you that she'll be back on Tuesday and make sure you get her a gift!" I grabbed his shoes from the floor and pushed them into his arms. "So I suggest you go and do as she says."

"Wait Mary I can explain…"

"Stop don't call me that, don't you dare ever call me that again. And I don't need nor want your explanations, ok you lied to me, you made me think you were nice and sweet when all those girls at school, were right you are a player and I don't want anything to do with you." I had started pushing him out the door, as he still held onto his shoes.

"I do like you Mar…Rory I even think I'm falling in love and Paris is just…"

"I said I don't care and too bad for you if you are falling in love with me, because I hate you." I felt the tears gliding down my cheeks and Tristan reached out his hand to touch me but I roughly shoved his cell phone into his hand and closed the door on his face. As soon as the door closed, I let all my tears fall with out embarrassment. Soon I felt my moms arm around me.

"Mommy, he lied to me, he lied…" I couldn't help but sob onto her shoulder; she just soothingly rubbed my back. I could still here Tristan knocking but soon he seemed to give up and I could here his car speed off.

"What happened, Rory?" She asked as she made me look at her.

"He has a girlfriend, I was so stupid I though he really liked me, gosh he even gave me my first kiss and he had girlfriend!" I sobbed harder.

"It's ok, just let it all out." I continued to cry on her shoulder as we just stayed on the floor of the foyer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was some time later when I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, my mom had just finished cleaning up the living room making sure there was nothing that could remind me of Tristan still left in there, I wanted to help but she said it would be better if I just didn't look at all the stuff.

"Well it's all gone, except the couch but for that we need to go shopping." She just gave me a sad smile. "Look kid I know you must be devastated, Tristan had us both fooled I thought he was a good kid, obviously not. I just wish I could have been there to give him a piece of my mind." I just smiled at her.

"You know what I think that its better this way, Tristan was… it was just not meant to be. You know he comes from Hartford I'm from Stars Hollow; I think its better this way. And you know what he was a jerk I should be happy to have gotten rid of him, I say we celebrate."

"Well that's a great way to think of it, but kid don't you think you should wallow at least for one more day, I mean that makes sense you were together and use this word lightly because you weren't really dating."

"I know mom, but I just don't want to wallow of him, I don't want to feel sad because of him. He was the one that did something wrong, not me so I don't want to suffer because of him."

"Ok, what ever you think is right."

"Great I say we go eat at Luke's."

"Ok let me just go change."

"You know what mom, I think I'm going to go ahead and walk alone to Luke's I'll meet you there."

"I understand, kid go ahead." I gave her a sweet smile and walked out through the back door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really just walked aimlessly through the town, not really seeing where I was going since I was lost in my thoughts. That is why I didn't notice anybody was in my way until I was laying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" As I looked up, I saw Dean looking down at me concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." He then offered me his hand, which I graciously took then he helped me get up. "Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for making you fall."

"No it's my fault I mean I just wasn't thinking."

"Or maybe you were thinking too much?" He looked at me shrewdly.

"Most likely." I said with a small laugh.

"Rory I kind a want to tell you something."

"Um…. Ok go ahead." I said as I let him lead me to a nearby tree.

"I just want you to know that I like you, a lot. I mean you are a very interesting and unique person but I can see that you have a boyfriend, so I just wanted to tell you my feelings just so I could get it off my chest. So don't worry I won't bother you." He gave me one last smile and then began to walk away, leaving me there to think, but not for long.

"No Dean, wait!" I walked up to him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't but what about that guy…"

"He is nobody just a classmate that's it."

"Oh well…"

"So I wanted to tell you that I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yes. So feel free to bother, because it won't be a bother to me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off towards Luke's diner.

A/N: Please review.

Luv U Lots-Ally


	11. Wallowing or not

Disclaimer- I wished I could own Tristan he seems fun to play with, but alas I do not own him or Gilmore Girls, sad because he is really hot.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, thank you all for those lovely reviews not much else to say, just enjoy! It's short I know but there's more to come I promise!

**Wallowing... or not.**

"So the bag boy?" My mom gave me an incredulous look as she looked towards Doose's Market.

"Yes Mom I already told you ten times, I'm going to give Dean a chance. And don't call him that."

"Yeah you see, I find it hard to believe you're not doing this just because you're angry and hurt because Spawn of Satan was just on our couch this morning, and last night you two were all lovey dovey." She said as she took a bite of her pancakes, we were sitting on the counter not because Luke's was full but because I didn't want to feel my mom staring at me to make sure, I was alright while I ate.

"I know but I just don't want to be in any pain or suffer I mean he did something that was wrong I didn't so why should I pay. I just want to be happy again and Dean seems nice and I felt bad when he told me he liked me but he knew I liked Tristan. So I think I should give him a chance. It feels like the right thing to do." She just nodded her head.

"I just don't want you to regret not wallowing or talking to Tristan and letting him explain."

"Mom! Whose side are you on?" I asked exasperated.

"Yours Sweets, I just, I didn't get that bad feeling you get from a boy who wants to date your daughter. You do have to give him something at least five minutes of your time, don't you think?"

"I know you liked him mom, I know that he was sweet but maybe we should just face it Tristan DuGrey is a player and he was just using me." I felt tears threatening to cascade down my face but I just took a drink of my coffee and pushed them back.

"Ok hun, I get it, from now on no more about Tristan, I say we finish eating and then we should go shopping." She said as she hugged me. "How does that sound?" I nodded my head as I let her embrace me with motherly love. "Good, well eat and then go waste money that always cheers you up." I gave her a smile and we resumed eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you sure that the emerald green shirt wasn't too… sluttish?" My mom asked for the fifth time since we had bought that shirt. We were still at the mall, and it had been a good distraction for me.

"Yes mom I'm sure… plus Dad loves green on you." I said as though it was an afterthought.

"And why would I care what color he loves on me?" She asked affronted.

"Please Mom like I can't tell that he still gives you those butterflies and you are going to have lunch with him tomorrow. Which is why you've been so worried about this new shirt which you bought just for him." She made a guilty face.

"Is it that noticeable that I'm happy he's coming?"

"Well no, I just happen to be your daughter, I notice these things." She just smiled. "I'm happy too, I miss him a lot and I love how easily we become a family when he's here." Her face dropped.

"I'm sorry kid, I've been lost in happy land and I'm probably just giving you false hopes about him coming."

"Don't worry mom I know, that he's likely to come and just leave but I also know he's been really trying to get his life together." We just shared a smile.

"Speaking of your father, he's picking you up tomorrow from school. Something about wanting to scare all the boys away or something." I couldn't help but think of Tristan with that comment; I shook my head and then led my mom to another shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep, Beep, Beep. I groaned as I turned my alarm off and rubbed my eyes. It was Monday, a day I would have to see Tristan no matter what, I smiled ruefully thinking of how just a mere twenty-four hours ago I was smitten with the boy who was sleeping on my couch, and now… well now I hated him.

After a few moments to reflect I got up and began to get ready to face my doom, I would finally have to deal with Tristan DuGrey something I was not looking forward to, not at all.

A/N: Please review. Just a question do any of you know what the name of that motorcycle Chris showed up on?

Luv U Lots-Ally


	12. Forgetting but not Forgiving

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly they wouldn't sell Tristan to me.

A/N: Hey ya'll thanks for the great reviews and a special thanks to who not actually gave me the quote used about Chris' Bike, you might notice I use that quote not exactly and with someone else talking. Also there is a part in the chapter where I switch to Chris' Point of View its marked and everything just a little warning.

**Forgetting but not Forgiving**

"Forgive me." Was all Tristan had to say as he stood in front of me locker with a cup of coffee that had a bow on it in his hand.

"Get away from me." Was all I had to say as I pushed him aside to get to my locker.

"Mary lets talk about this I'm sorry, I can explain." I had started pilling books into my locker and taking a binder out when he said this, with an angry sigh, I closed my locker.

"Really because I can explain too, let's see you have girlfriend named Paris, you made me believe you liked me and even fooled my mom and now your sorry because you're little game was ruined the minute I picked up that phone yesterday morning. Did I miss anything?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not how it is at all, and I didn't pretend Rory I really do like you, and you like me, so give me a minute to just explain that Paris is not my girlfriend she's just… "

"Look, Tristan honestly I'm not your girlfriend so you don't owe me any explanations at all, so just go buy Paris a present like she demanded you do and leave me alone, because I so don't want to deal with you." With that said, I left before he could even say another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary." He was calling out to me again, and I tried to ignore him and keep walking down the hall towards my locker. It had been like this all day with him trying to pull me aside for a few minutes while I kept pushing him away and running off. Finally when the last bell rang I though I was free but of course he had to come after me. I didn't pay him any attention and only stopped once I reached my locker.

"I bought this for you." He said handing me a rose, with a smile I took it and threw in the trash. "Look all I'm asking for is five minutes." I kept quiet and kept placing things in my bag once I was done, I closed it and headed towards and exit but this time Tristan would not let me go so easily.

"Come here." He said pulling me into a janitor's closet.

"Tristan! What the hell, I have to go and I have nothing to say to you." I said as I tried to escape but this time he just would have none of it.

"Rory, just listen!" Defeated I just sighed and looked at the floor. Apparently, he took that as a cue to continue. "Paris is not my girlfriend we had a small thing last year before summer began but then she left for the holidays to Europe with her parent's and we didn't keep in contact. She was supposedly staying there to complete this year but apparently not. I feel nothing for her but I do for you." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I wanted to believe him… almost.

"Well too bad for you because I feel nothing for you." With that said, I tried to push past him but to no avail.

"Really, well then let me prove you wrong." With that, he grabbed me and kissed me with little force as soon I found my arms wrapping around him drawing him closer. I didn't want this to end but I came to my senses and pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone!" As he stood there shocked, I took the opportunity to slip past him and out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey!" As I walked out the main entrance, I could hear Tristan running after me I just ran towards my dad. Who stood there with his motorcycle.

"Dad!" I squealed as I ran and hugged him.

"What took you so long?" He said pulling away to look me in the eye.

"Sorry, had trouble with my locker." I said with a smile.

"It's ok kid come on get on lets go meet your mom." He said as he handed me a helmet.

"Nice Harley." I said taking the helmet and staring at the motorcycle beside him.

"Actually it's a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission." I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry should that mean anything to me?" He just chuckled at my ignorance.

"Well it should but for this once I'll let it slide." I smiled warmly at him and gave him another hug.

"Does mom know you're taking me on this?" I asked skeptically as I put on the helmet.

"Of course she does, she agreed to it after I drove around for an hour or two."

"Mary!" I turned around instinctively to see Tristan running out of the school and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Friend of yours?" My dad asked as he gave Tristan a shrewd look. I looked at Tristan for a moment as my dad waited for my reply but I quickly turned back.

"Dad did you already forget my name? It's Rory not Mary you know mom will be very upset with you for forgetting her kid's name." I said with a laugh.

"Come on kid, I'll buy a cup of coffee on the way there if you promise not to tell your mom."

"Deal." I said getting on the motorcycle and letting my dad drive me away from Tristan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fruit of my loins!" My mom cried as she and I hugged each other in Luke's Diner. "So you ok?" She asked with concern eyes, as she looked straight into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want coffee and greasy food."

"Well you've come to the right place." The three of us selected a table near the window. "So how was the ride back?" She asked as she gave my Dad a smile.

"Exciting and very windy." I said trying to adjust my Chilton blazer.

"I swear you got some strength in you, whole time thought you were trying the Heimlich on me." Dad said as he rubbed his abdomen were I indeed had been holding onto him for dear life.

"Sorry Dad, but it was fun."

"Don't worry and trust me next time you'll be used to it." As I glanced out the window, I saw Dean walking across the street still carrying his books, probably just getting out of school.

"Rory…. Rory!" I looked up to see my mom waving a hand over my face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just um… lost in thought."

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"Oh. Burger fries pie, the usual, I'll be back ok." With that, I got up and left Luke's to cross the street.

"Hey!" I said as I reached Dean.

"Hi." Dean said as he saw me giving me a luminous smile.

"So, just out of school?"

"Yeah, I was going home to change I have a shift a Doose's."

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't keep you then." I said turning to leave but he caught my hand.

"No it's ok I still have an hour to spare." He interlaced our fingers and I smiled sweetly at him. "So what's Chilton like?" We fell into an easy conversation of schools.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris POV:

"Hey Lor who's that boy by Rory?" I asked as I looked out the window to see a too tall boy talking to my daughter.

"Oh that would be Dean he works at Doose's as the bagboy, oh feel free to call him that." She said as she stared at them too.

"She has a Dean." I said as I stared at them not willing to believe what I was seeing, I mean Rory my beautiful intelligent daughter…. liked a boy?

"Well…" I turned to look a Lor who had a guilty look about her. "More like she has a Tristan and a Dean."

"Tristan?" This absolutely floored me, not only did she like one boy she apparently liked two.

"Yeah, he's a Chilton boy maybe you saw him today possibly stalking our daughter he's tall very hot model looking blonde hair blue eyes the works." Now that she mentioned it, I remembered the boy who seemed to have calling after her if not calling her the wrong name.

"Well there was some boy there but he kept calling her Mary."

"Ding, ding, ding. That would be our Tristan or as we lovely Lorelais call him Spawn of Satan." Finally, the Mary part made sense to me.

"Wait you don't mean to tell me they still do the whole Mary and Magdalene thing at that school?" I asked bemused it seemed like decades ago since being in that school.

"Oh honey apparently that's never going to end not in high society, makes you happy that she wasn't brought up like that… no?" She turned to me a gave me a smile on of those I know she reserves just for me and that make me fall in love with her all over again.

"Yeah, it makes me real happy." I said placing my hand over hers. "So what happened to this Tristan?"

"Oh well that… turns out well he had girlfriend. Which sucks because he was a nice boy very compatible now this Dean well Bagboy seems a bit boring but that's just me Rory thinks he's sweet but I know she likes Tristan more." Then her eyes light up and she gets a grin on her face. "Coffee!" She said in delight as Luke brought over our orders. I turn to see Rory coming back to us and Dean walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sweets made just in time the food just got here." My mom said as I sat down to take a sip of coffee and start eating my burger.

"So did you take Dad around town yet?" I asked between bites.

"Oh, yes but now I wish I would have waited you would have loved to see the face he made when Ms. Patty met him, and when he was walking away." I giggled, while my dad got a traumatized look in his eyes.

"That woman has no pity." He said as my mom and I continued to laugh and for a while I forgot about Tristan.

A/N: So what do you think? I loved that scene where Chris finds out about Dean and I wanted to incorporate here if not word for word but at least something similar. And don't fret about Dean you will all see soon what I have planned for him. Review please! Comments, ideas they are all welcomed and cherished. Also I'm in a very one-shot kind of mood so if you guys have any requests, well that's all for today.

Luv U Lots-Ally


	13. Why should I?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly they wouldn't sell Tristan to me.

A/N: Hey everyone I know I have been gone a ridiculously long time and I'm truly sorry I hope you can forgive me and never fear I will not abandon this story no matter what it has a special place in my heart. This chapter is another Rory and Lorelai bonding moment I just really like showing this relationship because it's so vital to Rory in so many ways and would seem wrong to try and keep Rory in character in this story without having her relationship with her mother be shown. Enjoy.

"So…."

"So what?" I asked confused as I looked at my Mother who was sitting on the edge of my bed, as I got ready for another day at Chilton hell. I was brushing my hair in front of my vanity.

"I should kind of tell you I told your dad about Tristan." She said guiltily. I looked at her with shock.

"Why?" I stopped mid brush.

"Well you know he wants to be part of our lives and well a full time fathers and fathers know about their daughters… friends."

"That was a lame excuse you know." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "What did he say?" I asked biting my lip having my dad know about Tristan was something I did not want happening.

"He just can't believe you're all grown up and actually have an interest in a real guy not a fictional one." She said with a smirk recalling when I declared at age twelve that I was to marry Mr. Darcy.

"Well I think Elizabeth Bennet was starting to get jealous." I said with a smile. As I looked at the clock my smile faded, I would have to leave in twenty minutes in order to catch the bus or in ten if I still wanted to get a coffee at Luke's. Which meant it was almost time for me to face Tristan… again.

"I forgot to tell you something yesterday mom," She looked at me curiously silently urging me to continue. "I talked with Tristan he said that Paris wasn't his girlfriend but that they had fling before the summer, but that after that she was going to do this school year in Europe, but apparently plans changes and she came back. But he swore to me that they were over."

"Well that's great." She said happily, as she began to bounce, but once she looked at me, she stopped. "Isn't it?"

"I don't think so I mean, he says he wants me but he lied I mean there has to be another reason for her to really truly believe that they were going out, hasn't there?" I asked confused Tristan's words and searing kiss had plagued my night, I wanted to believe him and forget all about that stupid phone call.

"Honey maybe you should give him one more chance you know?" She pleaded with me her eyes shone with something akin to hope.

"Mom!" I said exasperated. "Why do you want me to give Tristan so many chances why do you insist on pulling us together after what he did to me?" I cried uselessly as my brush flung out of my hands landing on the floor with a thud. She just tilted her head at me and smiled one of those motherly smiles.

"I'm going to be honest with you Ror I want to believe in Tristan because he reminds me so much of your dad when he was Tristan's age. That bad boy image those dazzlingly good looks they are all just so Chris and when I saw you two together I swear I was looking into the past because that's exactly how we were… well at the beginning of our relationship. And well Rory if this thing you have with Tristan has any chance to become anything close to what I have with your father I don't want you to miss your chance because of misunderstanding or because of fear of getting hurt." She stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Here take the jeep." She said placing the keys into my hand she smirked. "I don't even use it with your dad here. Hurry up before you're late." With that, she walked out of my room leaving me shocked standing there before my cell phone alarm rang alerting me I only had five more minutes if I still wanted coffee. I looked myself once more in the mirror before heading out the door.

Please review even if it is to flame I will try my hardest to have a chapter out by Sunday.

Luv U Lots-Ally


	14. An encounter with Paris

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly they wouldn't sell Tristan to me.

A/N: I really don't like this chapter so feel free to flame. Tell me if it just destroyed the whole story.

I walked down the halls of Chilton towards my locker taking my time while drinking coffee having the jeep had some advantages like being able to get to school in less than forty minutes, which meant that I had time to spare when I got here. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found my locker void of any unwanted visitors of course he would think it too early for me to even be here which was a plus. I was still mulling over what my mom had said and didn't want to see him. With every intention of dropping my books off and going to the library to read I opened my locker, a few lockers down where two young freshmen girls gossiping madly and giggling.

"Oh my god Amy, did you see her she is so pretty and that hair oh god I wish I had hair that long!" A blonde girl with short messy hair said dreamily.

"Jane she is pretty but did you see how bad he treated her I mean I know he's hot but he can't do that much better than her." The Amy girl gave me a side look and burst into giggles. I had an odd impression they were now talking about me. I just gave them a weird look and started to close my locker when…

"Paris!" The blonde all but screamed as she rushed to a girl with long blonde hair and a skirt way too short to be allowed in school. "Hi I'm Jane and I just wanted to…" But she was cut off from her sucking up by Paris giving her a hard look.

"Who are you and why are talking to me?" She said looking Jane up and down with a very condescending look. "Get away from me." Jane just looked at her with big eyes. "Now!" Jane fled back to her friend's side and they started walking away together. Paris looked amused and then we locked eyes and a smirk was pasted on her face.

"You." She said pointing at me.

"What?" I said closing my locker beside me.

"You must be Rory." I was shocked she knew my name but I didn't want her to know that.

"Must be." I said calmly wondering what she was going to do this was Paris, the one Tristan had been with, the one whose call had ended it all.

"Look I know about you and Tristan but you should know he's mine and now that I'm back we will get back together. So just make it easier on everyone especially yourself and just stay. Away. From. My. Man." She said trying to intimidate me by walking up to me. I had never been in a situation like this and I didn't know what to do.

"First of all… Paris is it…. Don't worry about me, if he wants you that's fine with me, but from what I hear he doesn't." With that I walked away from Paris and straight into… Tristan.

He didn't look at me but narrowed his eyes when he saw Paris by my locker.

"Oh hi Trist, I was just having a chat with… Rory, don't worry about her I think she realizes that with me back things change a bit." She said this all in an airy voice that sounded cheerfully fake.

"Well you really shouldn't have, Paris, because as I've told you already just a few minutes ago, I never promised you anything and you coming back doesn't change a thing." He said with narrowed eyes and with a tone that you couldn't argue with.

"Well see." She said with out worry and walked always swishing her hips. After she left Tristan finally looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Mary I wanted to get to you before she did didn't count on you being early."

"Doesn't matter." I said as I tried to walk off but he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Tristan don't." I said but my body still followed his lead.

"I want things between us to change Mary; I want us to be what we were so close to being, before Paris called." I started to say something but he cut me off. "Can't you see I don't want her, I never promised her anything, she means nothing to me, never did. You mean something to me. At least let me prove that to you." He said in a gentle tone as his hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You lied to me Tristan, and it broke my heart, do you understand that." I held back tears as I looked into his clear blue eyes, maybe Mom was right maybe he could be my Chris. "I was so happy and then everything just shattered, you could of have told me, you never mentioned Paris before. I don't think we can go back."

"I think we can, Paris isn't anything to me and shouldn't matter." I wanted to believe I wanted things to go back before that stupid phone call, but now everything was so complicated I had Dean who looked so safe, so happy just to talk to me, and I felt bad for leading him on.

"I don't know." I whispered as he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to mine.

"Let me make it up to you Rory, please?" He pleaded as our lips parted; my answer was on the tip of my tongue.

What do you think she'll say it might surprise you. Review please. Oh and I am shamelessy plugging my new Trory one shot Its called A Good Decision go read it, you shall enjoy. Lol.

Luv U Lots-Ally


	15. What about Dean?

A/N: Sorry for the wait, my computer crashed meaning all files were lost meaning the chapter originally planned was gone but I think this came out fine.

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Simple, No.

My mind was racing, I wanted to say yes, so badly to have those soft lips claim mine again. No matter about betrayal and lies that really was just more of a misunderstanding. It was on the tip of my tongue, that yes that would let him know everything was okay, everything would be fine, so my answer surprised us both.

"What about Dean?" I asked breathily and felt stupid, when I saw the hurt and confusion cloud his eyes.

"What?" He asked, I assume, hoping he had misheard.

"I… sorry, that's not what I wanted to say." I said trying to pull him back towards me as he began to pull away. He stopped, and I took it as my opportunity,

"Yes, I want to give you another chance." A smile ghost his lips, before he leaned downed and kissed me properly. Had it really only been yesterday that I had tasted his lips? Then he pulled away and I wanted to pull him back but he started to speak.

"Who's Dean?" Apparently he had heard, and I guiltily looked down, something seemed to have clicked in his mind, "Bagboy?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah Bagboy, but I didn't mean it, what I did mean was that I want you." He smirked and I blushed at how forward I had just been. "I… I meant that I want t-to give you another chance." I stuttered.

"Well I'm glad you want me, or that you want to give me another chance." He teased.

"Shut up," I said playfully. "I'm glad too." He gave me one of those charming smiles and then grabbed my hand.

"Well then come on Miss Gilmore I do believe we have a class in a couple of minutes."

--

"So I'm taking you home right?" Tristan asked as we walked out of school together he was holding my hand, and I stopped to lean against the wall.

"You would have, but I actually brought my mom's jeep today, so I guess not." I tugged at out joining hands for him to come closer to me, he happily obliged.

"But I can come over right, I mean the Gilmore house must be very depressing since I've been gone." He smirked and I just laughed.

"Yes very depressing," I said in a joking tone. "Well of course you can come, I bet you miss Luke's coffee and… you could meet my dad you know." He had been leaning towards me to kiss me but once he heard the word dad he seemed to go into shock.

"Your… dad?" He looked adorable all confused and a slight fear clouding his eyes.

"Yes silly you met Mom and she loves you and now you can meet my dad he'll… tolerate you I'm sure." I said with a smile.

"Was he that guy on the Harley?"

"For your information it's a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission." I stated proudly and he looked at me curiously.

"Since when do you know about motorcycles."

"I don't but that's what my dad said it was whatever that means." He laughed at me then and I couldn't but stand on my tip toes and kiss him. "So will you come?" I asked breathily into his ear as we pulled away.

"Yeah." Was all he said before he pulled me in for another searing kiss.

--

"What are the rules?" Tristan asked me as we were walking over to Luke's to meet my Mom and Dad for coffee and burgers. Tristan had followed me all the way home in his car, so there was currently a very shiny BMW looking out of place in front of our house.

"For what?" I looked at him like he had three heads.

"Well the rule for Lorelai was get coffee and not call her Ms. Gilmore so what are the rules for meeting your dad."

"Hmm… simple really don't kiss me, don't mention the fact you have ever kissed me, in fact it would probably be in your favor to make him think that kissing me is as appalling to you as eating dirt is." I laughed as he just grinned at my antics. "No seriously no kissing, but besides that just don't give him any reason to hate you." I said slipping my hand away from his and walked a bit away from him. Taunting him with a smile.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He caught up to me quite easily and slipped his arm around my waist.

"I actually have no idea, your guy you figure it out." With that I kissed his cheeks and pulled him to Luke's.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review sorry it's so short but I felt that meeting Chris should have it's own chapter which will be longer than this.


	16. Meeting Daddy

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls but I'm pretty sure if I did I wouldn't be in debt right now, so I guess I don't own anything.

A/N: So I know I'm a horrible person who never updates and I know you all hate me but you should know that I really wanted this chapter to be great sadly I'm sure did not achieve my expectations I kept rewriting it and I'll explain more later as I don't want to give anything away. So for now Enjoy!

**Meeting Daddy**

"Ok straighten up soldier." I said with mock seriousness as I helped him adjust his Chilton blazer. We were currently standing outside Luke's, we could clearly see my Mom and Dad sitting at the counter laughing about something or other, they had yet to see us.

"Ready?" I asked him as he seemed to get taller by standing ram rod straight.

"As much as I'll ever be." I laughed at him then gave him a kiss on his lips, he looked at me questioningly.

"For good luck, but that'll be you last one until were out of his peripheral range." With that I grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Tristan!" My Mother immediately turned once the door opened and smiled once she saw who I was tugging along. She got up from her seat to give him a hug. "Everything better now?" She asked looking at our clasped hands.

"Everything's great now, Mom." I replied with a smile, which was when I notice Dad sitting on a stool looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I smiled sheepishly as I led Tristan over.

"Hi Dad." I said as let go of Tristan's hand to hug and kiss him on the cheek. "I want to introduce you to my… to Tristan." I added awkwardly as I grabbed Tristan's hand again, perhaps we should have discussed exactly what we were before coming in here.

"Hello." Dad said stoically as he reached out to shake hands.

"Hello sir." I stifled a giggle as he shook hands with my father.

"So we should sit." Mom said as looked between the three of us.

"We should." I led Tristan to a corner table while Mom led Dad.

"So… you go to Chilton." Dad said breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded our table.

"Yes, sir." Tristan responded still sitting straight, I motioned for him to loosen up, but he wouldn't.

"He actually helped me catch up, you know since I barely started going to Chilton, and even though I did only miss a small portion of the beginning of the year it's still a lot of time in Chilton years." I added hoping to sway Tristan into my fathers good graces.

"So you guys have only know each other for what a week?" Now that I thought about it, it was such a short time that I wasn't quite sure why I was so comfortable around Tristan.

"Around there, enough time to experience a Gilmore Girl movie night." I waited anxiously as my father took his time to respond.

"Please don't tell me that you actually tried to keep up with their eating habits." Dad laughed as Mom and I glared daggers at him.

"Guilty, I almost kept up I had Pizza, ice cream and even managed to get to the candy portion of the evening, but I swear I don't know where you guys put all of that food at." I stuck my tongue out at him as Dad laughed, there that was the signal, the one I had been waiting for, Dad liked Tristan.

"For your information Christopher, this boy has officially been Lorelaied." Mom stated proudly as she smiled at Tristan.

"Ah, but has he been Gilmored." Both my mom and my face dropped at this. "You see Tristan, to be Gilmored is both an honor and a nightmare."

"Oh, but he is from Chilton, so brownie points!" My mom squealed.

"I had brownie points too remember." The smile was wiped from Mom's face.

"Yeah, that didn't help much did it." She just shrugged guiltily.

"What happened?" Tristan asked, forgetting all about sitting ramrod straight.

"Yeah, and why haven't I heard about it?" My interest was piqued as my parents smiled secretively at each other.

"Oh what I am about to tell you is for entertainment purposes only!"

"As in do not try this." My parents warned us sternly before beginning their story.

--

Lorelai's POV:

With one look at Chris's shining eyes I was transported back to when I had just turned fifteen, when Chris and I officially began dating and he was forced, oops I mean _invited, _to dinner.

_Flashback_

"_Chris, promise me that you will keep it civil for one night, I mean the parentals have already had me on lockdown twice in the past month, just pretend to be the church choir boy, my mother believes you are." I pleaded as we kissed outside the front door, I had made sure to answer it before he even knocked._

"_Anything you want Lore." He breathed into my ear, which made my spine tingle with anticipation. He captured my lips with his and I smiled into the kiss knowing he was the one, the one for me._

_-_

"_What was that all about?" Chris asked, he was panicking only thirty minutes into dinner and dad had already started on the interrogation, Chris was doing well with school questions for that he just used what his parents expected of him, it was not until the questions involved actual opinions, such as: "What do you think of this Rock music Lorelai seems to be so fond of?" _

"_I…" Chris wasn't too sure what to say and before he could form and answer more questions were fired at him ranging from music to politics to raising a family in Hartford (by Emily of course). _

_--_

_After ten minutes of that we were both hiding out in the bathroom between courses._

"_Lore I love you… but I cannot go back out there, please don't make me." Chris had gotten down on his knees in front of me and it took all the self control I had not to laugh, poor boy was seriously scared of going back out there. Then realization hit me on what exactly he had just said._

"_You love me?" I asked completely perplexed and felt sure it had just been a slip of the tongue._

"_Yeah I do." He whispered as he slowly got up and kissed me. I couldn't help but grin._

"_Ok we have to get back before they come looking for us." Chris said as he began to head towards the door, but before he could reach it I pulled him back._

"_I say we skip dinner and go have some dessert, ice cream sound good?"_

"_But they are not going to just let us walk out of here."_

"_Oh I know." I said with a devious smirk. I led him out of the bathroom and down towards the basement where we could get out through the window._

--

Rory POV

"So wait you two ditched dinner with my grandparents?" I said with awe.

"What did they do when they found out?" Tristan asked as he leaned forward.

"Oh well nothing really… I mean Chris stopped being a choir boy in moms eyes for like a total of five seconds before both of them blamed it on my bad influence on him." My dad just grinned as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"What can I say Lorelai you're a trouble maker."

"Oh I'm sure." My mom said sarcastically as she punched him lightly I couldn't help but smile at their antics, I look over to see Tristan staring at me as he wrapped an arm around me, I leaned into him feeling perfectly content… that was until I saw Dean walking towards the diner.

A/N: So as I was saying earlier the reason this chapter was not being posted nor any of my other stories was I was stuck on how dinner with Chris and Lorelai's parents would play out and I wanted it to be something to how Dean's dinner with them went on the show but obviously since Chris was part of society, it didn't really work out so I was very frustrated by that. One more thing I am very proud of my very first youtube video I made, it's a Gossip Girl fanvid about Chuck and Serena with some Dan and Nate thrown in so if you would go check it out and comment I would very much love to see what my readers think of it, because I was planning to make a trory vid based on this story but not if my videos suck so go check it out comment the link is on my bio/profile page. So please check it out and review this chapter. And I love all of you who actually took the time to read this kisses.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review.


	17. Of Pies and M&M's

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls but I'm pretty sure if I did I wouldn't be in debt right now, so I guess I don't own anything. L

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter but something important does happen so it's sort of not… well you see what I mean. Enjoy!

**Of Pies and M&M's**

"I want…. Pie?" I half asked half stated as I started to rise from my seat, they all turned to look at me curiously.

"Well then it's good we're at Luke's, huh." My mom teased probably thinking I was having one of my embarrassing moments again.

"No, I mean I want Pie with M&M's." I said quickly knowing they would believe that. "You know sprinkled on top of the whip cream." I elaborated quickly trying to get out the door before Dean reached it. "Luke doesn't have any of those here so I'm just going to go buy a packet at Doose's really quickly and come back." Before I could head out the door Tristan started to get up.

"I'll go with you Mary." Internally I groaned, right now was so not the time for Tristan to be sweet.

"No!… I mean no, stay and order that piece of pie for me would you?" Before he could answer I bolted out the door just in time to crash into Dean, before he could say anything I pulled him to the side of Luke's where a small tree was that could block us from their view.

"Rory?" Dean said with surprise but a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, not sure exactly what I was going to say or tell him not to say.

"So how was your day." He asked before leaning down to kiss my cheek, but before his lips could reach me I place my hand on his chest to stall him.

"I had a great day, but I need to talk to you, but I can't right now." I said looking over my shoulder to make sure Tristan hadn't come after me.

"Ok…."

"Can you not go into Luke's?" I pleaded.

"Why?"

"Just… I'll explain later just please don't go in there I'll talk to you later. Ok?" He gave me a questioning look before grinning.

"Sure I wont go in there but how about I meet you at your house after my shift… around ten? I'll bring coffee." I gave him a small smile.

"Sure just later." With that I zipped across the street and into Doose's for a bag of M&M's.

--

"You ok?" Tristan asked as I settled back into my seat trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah long line at Doose's but I didn't want my food to get cold." I lied biting my tongue hoping he would believe it.

"Well you made it just in time." He said motioning to my burger and fries. "Plus I ordered that pie you wanted, he only had cherry hope that's ok?"

"That's perfect." I said with a smile.

"I'm sure it'll go great with those M&M's." My smile faltered but I made sure to squeeze his hand under the table for reassurance. He gave me a smirk before digging into his food. I look across the table to see my dad eating happily while my mom was staring at me shrewdly. I just shrugged my shoulders and began to eat.

--

"I'll call you later, ok." Tristan said as I leaned against his car, after we finished our homework and spent some time watching bad reality shows, we both knew it was time for him to go.

"Ok." I said sadly I didn't want him to go but I knew any minute Dean was going to come looking for me. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly on his lips. Tristan suddenly placed his hands on my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. My arms immediately circle his neck to pull his whole body towards mine.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rory?" He asked as he pulled away out of breath. I blushed bright red but nodded.

"Of course I will be." I said pulling him in for another kiss. After a moment or two he pulled away.

"Call you when I get home?" He asked as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Ok, drive safe." With one last peck on the mouth he got in his car and drove away.

--

"So what was with that whole pie thing at Luke's?" My mom asked the moment I got inside the house after seeing Tristan off, my dad was taking a shower so it was just us two for the moment, and there was still thirty minutes before Dean was supposed to arrive so I spilled my guts.

"I… Dean was going to come into Luke's and well I didn't tell Tristan about the whole 'giving Dean a chance' thing and I didn't want Dean to say anything and then have Tristan mad at me when we were finally happy and so I stopped Dean." I said all of this in one breath.

"As in I stopped Dean by hitting with a baseball bat or I stopped Dean by talking him out of going into the diner."

"The talking one, there was no bat around." I replied not sure if it was a good thing she was bantering with me or not.

"Well then I guess were good, but why are you so nervous now?"

"I asked Dean to come over so I could explain and he due back here in a less than half an hour and now I have to fully explain about Tristan being my boyfriend thing…" Before I could continue she cut me off.

"Wait you two are officially going out?" She asked holding in a squeal.

"Yes!" I couldn't hold in my excitement at that as we both began to jump around like preteens.

"Oh I knew it, Rory I knew he was special." We began to laugh and continue jumping around.

"Ok wait details, I demand details now!" She said as she sat on the couch pulling me along with her.

"Ok, so it just happened right now when I walked him out, I gave him a kiss, and then he just asked if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes and then we kissed again."

"Oh Rory!" She said hugging me. "You're all grown up." She mocked wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"Whose all grown up?" My dad asked as he came walking down the stairs in pair of sweats and t-shirt drying his hair.

"Our little Rory Einstein, has finally nabbed herself Adonis." My mom teased as I turned red not wanting to have this conversation.

"Meaning…"

"Rory and Tristan are an official couple." My dad didn't seem too surprise but he did seem smile a bite.

"As long as he realizes there will be no touching of you until your thirty then were good." Dad stated as he sat down.

"Don't worry hun, I'll turn the inn into a regular old speakeasy except we won't be bootlegging alcohol but instead Tristan kisses." My mom laughed as Dad frowned at her. "Oh don't be a spoil sport Chris I mean tell me you didn't like Tristan come on try and say it." She baited him and when he didn't answer she grinned in triumph. "Ha! I knew it you bonded with your daughters boyfriend." My dad and I both rolled our eyes at her antics, and that was when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll guess I'll get that?" I looked towards my mom who just nodded and pushed me off the couch. I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to or so I told myself with every step I took to the door.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review.


	18. Porch Swing Heatbreaks

A/N: I know even I thought I had given up on this, but inspiration struck and I even wrote what I want the end to look like so I"m pretty sure I will finish this. Though it will take a couple of weeks for regular posting because it's the last weeks of school and everyday I have some sort of papaer or exam to do. But do not fear once summer comes I will start posting weekely.

**Porch Swing Heartbreaks**

"Hey." Dean said holding a cup of coffee up in his right hand, with a small smile I walked outside and motioned towards the bench swing.

"Hey." I said as he sat down next to me handing me the cup. I took it though I felt bad about taking anything from him. However, it was coffee so… "Thanks." I added taking a small sip.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…"

"About why I wasn't allowed inside Luke's…" He prompted as I blushed bright red remembering our earlier exchange.

"Sorry about me being weird and thanks for going along with my weirdness, it was just…" I looked at him and he was smiling apparently finding me funny, which made me blush more. "Ok I lied… well not really but sort of."

"About?"

"You know when you asked me about Tristan…" I waited for him to nod slowly. "Well I told you he wasn't my boyfriend which was true sort of… I mean he wasn't officially my boyfriend."

"Officially?" He looked confused, and like such a little boy at that moment, I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to.

"Yeah, I was serious I wanted to give you a chance but that was because I was hurt and needed someone to make it better, and as awful as that sounds it's the truth." I felt horrible; I wanted the earth to swallow me. For a while, there was just silence, but as I looked into his clouding eyes, I knew he wanted to say something. "You're mad at me, you have every right to be but just say something… anything."

"I don't… I thought we were going towards…" _a relationship?_

"We were I know because I wanted to, but it was for the wrong reasons I just didn't want to think about him he had hurt me and Dean you are so nice and sweet I wanted to think about you." It was true I wanted him to catch me because I thought Tristan couldn't.

"You still can." That comment floored me.

"What?"

"Rory it's ok, I forgive you we can be that happy couple you wanted, its ok you can leave him I'm here for you now."

"No Dean you don't get it I have Tristan, I want Tristan. I'm sorry I used you and there are no excuses but I am sorry." I shifted uncomfortably, we were both sitting but he was still taller than me, too tall.

"You can't just say its over, we haven't even started." He was angry and I could see him be hurt and hurt me to think I had actually hurt someone else.

"I know, I'm sorry but I've already have someone." Gosh why wouldn't the earth just swallow me, just let this end now. We were both quiet for a long moment just sitting side by side on my porch swing where not so long ago my mom painted my toenails red. Joking that all the bad girls wore red. I guess she was right I was a bad person.

"He's not going to stick around." I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I know that guy looks great on the outside, prep school boy and all but guys like that don't stick around but I do." He didn't say it trying to be cruel he just stated that squeezed my hand and got up and left. I should have been angry about that comment should have thrown the now empty coffee cup at his head as he walked away from my house. But I didn't.

Because he was right wasn't he? My mom had compared Tristan to my father and though she had meant it in a good way, my dad had left. Sure, he was back now but one couldn't forget that for a while there he had been MIA. Was that the kind of person I really wanted to be with, how easy it was to follow my mother's footsteps but did I really want that for myself?

I hadn't found an answer when I forced myself to go to bed, and I was sure I wasn't going to get one as quickly as I hoped.

**A/N: ** So tell me if you hate this or not, please I want to know if my readers hate the direction this is going before I write anymore.


	19. The Plan Man

A/N: Yes! I am actually posting, I am excited that it was actually pretty quickely for me. So hope you guys enjoy!

**The Plan Man**

"Hey what's up?" I peered up from my book and saw Tristan towering over me as I sat in the hallway against a locker.

"You." He smirked a little at that.

"I meant what's been up with you all day." He exaggerated you as he swiftly joined me on the floor.

"Nothing." I avoided his eyes and occupied myself with book marking my page.

"And that would be a lie, come on I'm a big boy I can handle it, did I do something to annoy you?" He jostled my shoulder with his and I knew he was being light hearted about me being distant with him today. I had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"No, I just…" Today should have been a very happy day with Tristan, we were an official couple I should have been ecstatic at seeing him and allowing him to steal quick kisses. Instead I came in just before the bell rang so I could avoid him before class and would barely let him hold my hand between classes. Stupid Dean and his stupid words that would just not leave me alone. "I'm tired." It was such a lame excuse.

"Really?" He didn't buy it, I was glad at least he wasn't gullible.

"Yes and I think I'm catching something because I feel kind of faint." I should have just told him what bothered me but that would have led to asking why Dean was there, which would have led to me admitting that I was going to give Dean a chance, which I never ever want to tell Tristan about.

"Well I'm sorry is there anything I can do?" He grabbed my hand and began to caress my thumb.

"No you're doing everything perfectly." I smiled up at him before allowing myself to lean into him.

---

"Where's Adonis?" My mother questioned me the moment I came into the inn alone.

"He's coming I introduced him to Kirk, who I think has a little man crush on Tristan he wouldn't let us end the conversation. So I left Tristan to fend for himself.

"Evil women!" Mom smiled gleefully, I knew she couldn't wait to tease Tristan.

"I know I'm a bad girlfriend but it's just Kirk I'm sure he can take it." I looked around at the empty inn. "Why so empty?"

"Most of the guests are out enjoying the nice weather so all the employees are out there helping out."

"Ah, so where's Dad?"

"I sent him to go get more coffee filters from Doose's." I nodded my head as I slumped into the sofa.

"Tough day?" Mom asked as she sat next to me.

"Just sleepy." I hated lying to my mom but I couldn't get into the whole issue right now, Tristan would be coming in any second.

"I hear you kid." I smiled as I felt her head lean onto mine.

"Oh honey I'm home." I giggled as I see my dad enter with a bunch of grocery bags, Tristan trailing behind carrying just as many grocery bags. I smiled as I saw my mom light up and move towards my dad briefly kissing him in greeting.

"Oh great you found my lost boyfriend." I joked as I hugged my dad and then went to help Tristan.

"Your dad saved me, I mean after you left me in the pit of the wolves." I laughed at his exaggeration.

"What moi?" I batted my eyelashes, but he didn't buy the act. "You weren't in any danger it was just Kirk, of course you can now say my dad is totally your hero." I laughed as we all headed into the kitchen.

"Uh no way, you can't steal my hero." My mom joked as she rejoiced in the packet of filters. "I can now have Sookie make me some coffee."

"Where is Sookie?"

"Oh she went to go check her house she thinks she might have left the stove on… again."

"Hey Dad what is all this I though Mom just sent you for filters?" I ask while I rifle through some bags.

"Oh she did but then I remembered how empty the house refrigerator was." I find a tomato and hold it up.

"This is going in our house?" I ask skeptically.

"Don't worry I will cook it, I don't plan to allow neither of you near the stove unless it's to take those shoes out of the oven."

"That was her." My mom and I both say while we point at each other.

"Well now I know who the adult in the family is." Tristan dryly says as he leans against the counter.

"Hey! I'm an adult." Indignantly my mom adds.

"So when are you cooking for us?"

"Actually Tristan agreed to help me have a barbeque we were thinking the two of us will cook while you two…"

"Wait and then eat everything." My mom finished for him.

"Exactly." Tristan added.

"Oh yay outdoor food!" I cheered as I found stuff to make 'smores.

"Ok great then it's a plan."

"Well I still have a couple of things left to do here."

"Which I can help with so you can leave sooner."

"And I brought my car so Rory and I can take those bags home, and I will set up the grill." I smile up to him as I lean towards him.

"We have a grill?" I look towards my mom who just shrugs.

"There's one in the garage, don't worry I found it the other day and cleaned it, just have to take it out and set it up." My mom looks impressed at my father.

"Well look who's Mr. Prepared."

"What can I say I that's just who I am now."

"So I guess we should get going." I agree with him before helping by grabbing a few bags and with promises of seeing them later I followed Tristan out to his car.

--

"Hey thanks for wanting to do this with my dad." I tell Tristan as we're in my kitchen putting the food away.

"No problem I knew you were feeling bad earlier and I just wanted you to spend some time with your family I know how much you like that." I stop what I'm doing to go hug him.

"You know what I like even better than that?"

"What?" He asks as he puts his arms around me.

"Spending time with them and you, having you guys get along so well."

"It's easy with Lorelai and Chris; they're not like other parents."

"Still, thank you." I reach up to kiss him.

"You're welcome. I just want to make you happy." I hug him tighter.

"You do, you make me so happy." It was the truth he did make me happy; happier than I had ever been but that didn't mean Tristan wouldn't just up and leave me, anything was possible.

"I better go start the grill."

"Go, be manly, and impress me with your manly skills." I teased.

"You better believe it." I roll my eyes as he flexes and walks out the back door. I wished I had talk to my mom earlier but I guess I can always wait, I didn't want this dinner to be ruined with my emotional issues, I just want us to all be happy and together.

A/N: Please, please review, also quick question just wanted to know how many of you would be interested in a Trory one shot I'm writing which is I feel is much more in character than this one. Just trying to see if it's worth finishing or not.


	20. Parallels

A/N: New chapter yay! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Parallels**

"Hey what's up fruit of my loins?" I look up with the deer caught in the head lights look from the fridge to see my mom enter through the back door and close the door casually.

"Huh? Nothing why?" I knew the guilt was written on my face in neon colors. I had been distant and silent as my dad and mom joked with Tristan while they began the whole barbecue process.

"Well you've hardly eaten any of the snacks outside it's not like you to not spoil your dinner." I grab the can of soda I was looking for and quickly close the fridge hoping to make a quick exit.

"Well I just really want to eat those burgers dad's making the smell like they could be as good as Luke's." I pop the can open and take a sip.

"Uh huh, well now why don't we stop lying to mommy." She sits at the table and then pats the space next to her invitingly.

"Tristan is probably…."

"Fine and having a great bonding session with your dad, now spill what's wrong." I sigh and slump into the chair.

"I want to talk about it I do, but it feels weird with Tristan out there." I motion with my hand to the door.

"Did something happen, because he seems fine but you don't… did he do something?" Her eyes go wide and she almost shrieks the a last part.

"Gosh, no mom calm down." I grip her hand in order to force her to not get up. "Tristan is great, he's been awesome it's just… me I can't seem to get over what Dean and I talked about." My mom sighs in relief.

"Ok, what do you mean what did you and Dean talk about?"

"He just he was angry obviously, that's understandable I treated him horribly. I know that I should just disregard the things he said because of that, anything he said was just said out of anger, but he said that Tristan… that Tristan wasn't going to 'stick around' that guys like Tristan never do."

"Oh honey Dean was just angry of course he wasn't going to praise Tristan." I fiddled with my can a bit, I didn't want to admit why Dean's comment had hit so close to home. I didn't want her to think that it was her fault somehow.

"I know but, it's the truth isn't it?" She looks at me questioningly. "I don't want this to be like I hate him or you for what happened or that I feel he doesn't deserve us or anything because I know he does. But dad was just like Tristan wasn't he? You said so yourself you compared them, and dad left so what's the odds Tristan wont." I couldn't stop myself from just letting it out in just one breath.

"Rory, no that's not…" My mom seemed so sad, I wanted to cry for making her feel this way, she shifted her chair so that she could hug me. "Okay yes I did compare the two but Rory Tristan's not your dad, and you can't base what happens in your relationship because of ours. We were kids placed in this situation where we had to grow up or get out, and I don't blame him for what happened it wasn't like he deserted us completely. I mean sure he could have been around more but I'm not going to lie I could have married him maybe that would have been better, for you. I thought I did what I did for you but a lot of it was me being selfish, I didn't want to be married and I didn't want to force him into a marriage neither of us was ready for or really wanted we both knew the only reason it was on the table was because of his parents. I'm sorry I didn't realize how this might affect how you view relationships." I hated her placing the blame on herself, even though it was all my fault.

"It's not you mom it's not just what happened in your relationship it's me. I don't trust Tristan, and yet how can I expect to when I'm not honest with him?" My mom hugged me, just like she would when I would scrape my knee or break a toy, except now even after the hug ended nothing was magically fixed.

"Well aren't we just a sad pair." She said as she wiped the few tears that had slipped from my eyes away. I laughed as I helped wipe her tears away.

"Yeah we are, but it's okay because we have each other." She smiled at me before hugging me once more.

"Dinners ready!" My dad opens the back door with a flourish holding a spatula eagerly up in the air, he's smiling until he sees us. "Did I miss something?" My mom just looks at me before getting up.

"Not a thing Chris, just some super secret girl talk, you know all that stuff that would offend your Y chromosome." She teases him before pulling him outside. I laugh as I follow close bye feeling better than I had all day.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, there are things I hate and things I like but I really felt that this issue needed a Lorelai/Rory bonding moment hope you guys agree. Please Review, tell me if you hate it loved it or really couldn't care less about it.


	21. Confrontation

A/N: I know this took forever, but even though I knew what I wanted to happen it just never came out right. I hope it isn't just a total failure and that you are able to enjoy.

Confrontation

"Yesterday was fun right?" Tristan asked me from across the lunch table. I looked up, and stopped poking what I assume was meant to be meatloaf.

"Yeah really fun." I tried to give a convincing smile. Tristan just sighed dejectedly and pushed his food away.

"What's wrong Rory?" I fainted surprise, I was a horrible actor.

"Not…." I couldn't even finish the word before he pounced.

"And don't say nothing or that you're sick because we both know that's a lie. Just tell me what's wrong I can't help if I don't know." I saw him look at me and I knew it was time to spill. I took in his sad face and felt guilty for putting him through this.

"Can we go for a walk?" I wish I had talked to him yesterday in private instead of waiting. I should have known he wouldn't just let me mope around without trying to figure out what was wrong. After disposing of our food, I led him to the courtyard.

"If I did something just tell me. I won't get mad or anything like that." He was making everything ten times worse by blaming himself.

"God no Tristan, it's not you and I know that sounds so cliché but it's true I've just been having issues." I hated how lame I sounded; I had become one of those dramatic girls I disliked.

"What do you mean issues? You've been acting weird and I know you try and act like everything is ok, but obviously it's not."

"I should have talked to you sooner; I just wanted to make sense of everything." I saw the bench and basically pushed him onto it. "Ok sit." I began pacing back in forth in front of him wondering how to word it all so that it actually made sense.

"I guess the first thing is Dean, well Paris." He looked as though he was about to say something but I quickly put my hand over his mouth. "Ok when I was mad about Paris I might have… given hope to Dean about having a relationship with him. Nothing happened except maybe a kiss or two on the cheek, like well ok there was a kiss before the Paris but that was totally all Dean not me anyways there was a kiss before Paris then after she got here I told him I would go out with him. But then you know after we cleared everything up I told him I was with you and that I like you and then he said some things about you leaving me and it spooked me because lets be honest Tristan you're the first guy I have actually had feelings for and your well I know the kind of reputation you have I don't mind but you have more experience than me. So what Dean said kind of made sense in a way, but yesterday I talked to my Mom and realized I was misplacing my feelings with what happened between my mom and dad for what we have and Tristan I really like what we have so I hope that you can forgive me for everything." I took a big breath of air as I finally finished my speech; I was starting to wonder why Tristan was so quiet when I realized my hand was still covering his mouth. "Oh! Sorry about that… too." My cheeks reddened.

"You were dating Dean?" Was apparently the only thing he got out of my whole rant. His face was incredulous.

"Well I mean yes and no. I mean I suppose there was intent but no dating was actually done besides a few conversations after school and maybe some hand holding." I was trying to be as honest as possible I wanted it all out in the open. I just wanted to deal with it and move on.

"He's the reason you've been weird this whole time since we've been an official couple?" He was angry now, even though his voice was even I could see it in his eyes.

"I guess, it was more about what he said than him." I pulled at my shirt becoming nervous about what looked like a ticking time bomb situation.

"Rory you were fine that day when I asked you to be my girlfriend it was the day after that things got weird, when did you break up with Dean?"

"It wasn't a break-up we weren't official or anything I just told him the day we made up that I was with you and that I was sorry for leading him on but there was no chance for me and him to be anything more than friends."

"You were still with him while I was asking you to be my girlfriend. Why didn't just tell me that day, I would have understood you were hurt I get that you wanted someone to comfort you but you just didn't want me to know about you and Dean." He was standing up now.

"I wasn't with him, not really! Tristan I wasn't trying to hide it, me acting weird has not been about Dean as a person or me having any feelings for him but about what Dean said. He said you would leave me and your so similar to what my dad was like, how could I not believe him."

"No Rory how could you believe him, I made it clear to you I wanted you, only you. If not why would I have bothered trying to fix things after Paris came back?" He had a point, girls at Chilton were more than friendly towards Tristan if he had wanted to he could have had any girl willingly while I was mad at him.

"I know I'm sorry I doubted you but you have to understand that it's not such a crazy thought Tristan, your reputation…"

"I thought you said it didn't matter what happened in the past."

"It doesn't' but…"

"But obviously it does." He caught me off guard; I was at a loss of words. I wanted to deny it but it was true his reputation, his past was what had me second-guessing my relationship with him. "Rory I can't do this, I can't be with you if you don't trust me."

"What are you saying?" I was at a loss I had been the one pushing him away all this time and now that I wanted to cling to him, he was the one pushing.

"I think we should break up, I don't want to but if you doubt me as a person this isn't a real relationship." He looked down at my fingers that couldn't stand still and were tugging at a button on my oxford shirt.

"So what your just going to prove Dean Right then, that's it were over."

"Don't; don't make him sound like the good guy!"

"I don't need to you just did." I started to walk away but he grabbed my elbow and made me face him.

"No Rory this wasn't my fault, I'm not the one that did something wrong, you don't get to walk away." With that said, he walked away from me. I stared at him before realizing that our argument had created a crowd. So I ran.

* * *

"Rory what's wrong?" I looked up; I was sitting at the bus stop within Stars Hallow. I had made it all the way here but lacked the nerve to actually go home. Not only had I caused a scene at school but I had also ended up ditching my last two classes of the day. I was a failure. As Luke looked down at me, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing." I didn't want anyone to find out; I wanted to forget about my horrible beginning within the Chilton walls.

"Then why are you here even though your school isn't out yet." I'm not sure why but just at the mention of the fact that school was still going on without me in attendance brought me to tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" Anything. For all the book smarts I had, I was horrible at this relationship stuff.

"Come on lets get you some coffee." I allowed Luke to take my big yellow backpack from me and lead me towards his Diner.

"Better?" I played with the handle on my mug before nodding. "Want to tell me what happened?" I wanted to shake my head. Luke had been there for the years when my father wasn't telling him would be worse in some ways. Instead of answering, I held out my empty mug for a refill. "Nope, no more coffee until I know what's wrong?" I sighed dejectedly looking at my empty mug. The diner was empty for once it was after the lunch rush and before anyone would come in for dinner. I looked around seeing all the empty tables and realized how much of a difference people made.

"Tristan broke up with me." I blurt out as my eyes land back onto Luke and his red plaid shirt. I finally look into his eyes and see sympathy before anger.

"That Punk didn't deserve you Rory, you're so much better than him." His words just made me want to cry; of course, I could never be accused of being the problem even when I was.

"No Luke, he did the right thing for himself, I don't deserve him I… I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

"Rory you're not horrible…"

"But I am Luke, I lied to him, and I didn't trust him even though he never gave reason to doubt him. Why couldn't have I just realized that he really was just a great guy?" Luke couldn't answer and I felt horrible for putting him in this place, listening to me cry about Tristan even though I knew Luke himself wasn't very good at anything remotely emotional. "It's okay Luke you don't have to answer it really doesn't matter anymore Tristan doesn't want anything to do with me." I sat there for a while before I decided to go home; Luke was nice enough to give me a whole pie that I gorged on while I waited for my mother to come home.

* * *

"Honey?" My mother walked in the front door sooner than she should have.

"Here." I called from the sofa trying to sound somewhat normal. I tried wiping away the tearstains. She walked over and immediately sat down next to me and hugged me.

"It's okay honey I know Luke called, don't worry I'm here." I didn't cry anymore I was too exhausted. Instead, I let her hold me until I fell asleep.

A/N: I would love to hear feedback on this chapter, even if you hate it please review.


	22. New Beginnings

A/N: Ok just want to say I hope you enjoy this and that afterwards you'll read the authors note at the end.

New Beginnings

It had been three weeks since my break up with Tristan. Three weeks in which I had thrown myself into schoolwork hoping to block out any thoughts that weren't work related. Three weeks in which I had aced every quiz, test, and worksheet handed to me. Three weeks in which I managed to gain extra credit points in almost all my classes. Three weeks in which I shut down and went into robot mode.

"Rory you're not ready, aren't you coming to the town hall meeting?" My mother asked as she came and plopped down on my bed while I typed on my computer,

"Oh no, sorry I have an essay to work on." I didn't look at her as I tried to come up with a different way to phrase a sentence but I could tell she was pouting.

"That's not due for another week and that you have more than half done." I had used my essay excuse yesterday when my parents had gone to the movies and wanted me to join.

"Rory, come on it's time to stop moping." I ducked down as one of my pillows was thrown at me.

"I'm not moping!"

"You're right you're not, you should start moping. At least deal with the feelings you have."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to focus on my Russian History textbook in front of me.

"Yes you do, you hate hurting emotionally I know you just want to pretend that nothing happened but it will be better in the long run if you just wallow for a while and get over it or talk to Tristan and try to work things out." I hated when she made sense.

"Tristan doesn't… it's over I should have never gotten involved with him I need to focus on my studies not whine over a boy."

"Have you seen him?" I wanted to strangle myself. Why couldn't she get off this, of course I saw him. Everyday I was forced to endure seeing him, watching, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pain that I was feeling too. I _hoped_ he was in pain; I've officially lost my mind.

"Of course we have class together."

"Do you see him with any other girl?"

"No." That much I was sure of, even if I wanted to block him out completely, wanted him to fade into the stampede that was all the other Chilton boys with the same uniform as him but he never did. So I watched subtly and knew that he hadn't moved on to any other girl… yet.

"Then there's still hope!" I wanted to be as optimistic as my mother was and yet I knew I had blown it.

"I wish but there's not."

"Maybe you should just talk to him" Before I could argue she rushed on with her sentence. "Not to get back together just to have some closure." With that said, she gave me a hug and left my room.

* * *

From my locker I could see him, he was attempting to take a textbook out from the bottom of the pile I knew he kept in there. The halls were quiet as many students hadn't arrived yet and it was only this that gave me the nerve to approach.

"Hi." I said quietly both hoping he would hear and that he wouldn't so I could sneak away. Quickly he turned around to face me.

"Rory?" I wondered if he was annoyed at me for even approaching.

"I just… wanted to say that you were right I was the one that was at fault for what was going on. I know this might have better if I had said it earlier but I'm saying it now. I'm sorry and well yeah." I wanted to smack myself I sounded like an idiot.

"Rory I…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence before some of his friends were calling him from down the hall.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything." Before he could speak, I rushed away. I was careful that day to avoid bumping into him while outside of class. I didn't want him to feel as if he had to say something. I didn't want to guilt him into accepting and apology if he didn't want to. The important part was that I had said it.

* * *

The next day I arrived early as usual. At my locker, I began to mentally prepare myself for another day of flitting between classes hoping to avoid Tristan during any free time we had. I hadn't counted on him approaching me in the morning.

"Rory?" His voice both comforted and yet frightened me. I idly wondered if I could get away with closing my locker and running away without him catching me. But I could feel the heat his body was radiating and I knew he was too close to make a run for it. So instead, I turned around to face him.

"Tristan hi." I pulled at the sleeves of my blazer and hoped that this would be a quick conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday but it seemed like you were gone before I could even say a syllable."

"Yeah um sorry busy day." My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I accept your apology and I just wanted to say sorry too." That was the last thing I had thought he would say I stared up at him in incredulously.

"Tristan you having nothing to apologize for."

"Yes Rory I do if I had broken up properly with Paris the first time around you would never have doubt me, I'm sorry I got so angry but I was jealous that you were with some other guy…"

"I wasn't…"

"Either way it hurt and I shouldn't have broken up with you I still want you Rory." It was something I hadn't allowed myself to hope for. "At first I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore, I have feelings for you but we've both done things that have hurt the other one. But I really believe that if we want to we can work through this, that is if you still want me?" His blue eyes pierced me, all the mistakes that were made melted into the background until I could only see him and I knew what I wanted.

"Tristan, I still want you too." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, as I felt his arms wrap around me I knew Tristan was something I never knew I needed. We pulled away slowly both grinning like Cheshire cats. Out of nowhere, Tristan extended his right hand towards me.

"Can we start again?"

"What?"

"I want a new beginning; I want a second chance, a clean slate for both of us. Will you let me have that opportunity; will you let us have that chance?" I looked up into his eyes, and made my decision.

"Tristan DuGrey." I smiled gratefully before taking his hand.

"Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you."

We shook hands before he pulled me in and gave me a kiss, one that said so many things and that I responded eagerly to. When we pulled away both of our breaths coming out haggard, I just stared knowing that it was too early to proclaim any feelings of love but I knew it was there. Knew that finally, we had gotten over our past and we could move on and actually have the relationship we wanted.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Coffee." I agreed as he draped his arm across my shoulders and led me down the halls of Chilton.

The End

A/N: So this is the end of A New Beginning, I'm sorry if the end feels a little rushed but after much debate I feel this ending is better than trying to continue when my inspiration for this story has declined greatly. I don't feel too awful as this story was intended only to be about the beginning of their relationship and that is what I hope I have accomplished. If I get a lot of angry reviews about this, then probably I'll come back and rework the end but if not I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have writting it. Thank you to all of those who reviewed, it was your words that made me feel the need to at least get to the end with this one. I love you all and I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter as well as the whole story.


End file.
